De Todos Y De Nadie
by Vielka B.H
Summary: Una Reina, Doce Dioses, Cinco Condados, Cuatro Familias...todo un mundo de secretos. Tal vez nadie pudo recordarlo, pero desde que la Reina Victoria asumió el trono han ocurrido muchas cosas: envenenamientos, asesinatos, robos, secuestros...ahora, cada familia cabeza de cada condado debe buscar al responsable...
1. Chapter 1

Este Fic participa en el reto **"Romances de Época"** del grupo **Harry y Hermione** , **A True Love Between Two Gryffindors** , de **Facebook**.

Debo aclarar dos cosas. Primero aclarare el contexto de mi historia; al parecer mi pequeña musa, que parece ser esta más enfocada en escribir protocolos de investigación sobre neuropsicofarmacología (-.-ll) se desvío de los estándares normales, y me permitió crear un universo completamente alterno al que estamos acostumbrados. Durante mi investigación, encontré varios pasajes donde relataban una parte de la historia donde los romanos conquistaron tierras hoy británicas. Así que, gracias a eso obtuve una historia muy, **muy** diferente; estoy manejando un país dividido en 5 _Condados_ , que a su vez, cada condado se rige por 4 familias, quienes responden directamente a la realeza que gobierna todo el país. Lo curioso es lo siguiente: cada Condado es, obviamente, una analogía a cada casa de la trama original de J. K. Rowling (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin), sin embargo agrego la anomalía en donde cada territorio es "protegido" por 3 Dioses griegos, que en total (12 Dioses Griegos) crean "El Olimpo", en esta historia, el Olimpo viene siendo un tipo "Gabinete" que asesora, protege y premia/castiga (según sea el caso) al gobernante supremo de dicha nación. Dentro de cada Condado se rige por tres familias nobles (cada una descendiente de cada Dios) y una familia cabeza, descendiente directo de la familia real. Por ahora es lo único que voy a describir de la historia.

En cambio, el capítulo solo se va a tratar de un prólogo y un vistazo a la vida de Hermione, junto a la vida de la familia Potter.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling es propietaria del universo de Harry Potter, junto con la Warner Bros. Company**.

* * *

 **Resumen:** Una Reina, Doce Dioses, Cinco Condados, Cuatro Familias...todo un mundo de secretos. Tal vez nadie pudo recordarlo, pero desde que la Reina Victoria asumió el trono han ocurrido muchas cosas: envenenamientos, asesinatos, robos, secuestros...ahora, cada familia cabeza de cada condado debe buscar al responsable...nadie sabe que en realidad toda la solución radica en la sangre de todos que es la sangre de nadie.

* * *

 _(POV.)_

 _Se levantó con mucha pereza, una pereza anormal para alguien como ella…siempre activa, con muchas ganas de trabajar en su pequeña pero productiva granja. Desde las seis de la mañana se encontraba lista para recoger los huevos, liberar los becerros y alimentar a sus hermosos agapornis; se preparaba su desayuno, se iba a recoger sus mandados al mercado de la ciudad y regresaba para soltar sus caballos, esperaba el mediodía para la llegada de los compradores de lana, huevos y la res…le encantaba toda su vida, porque significaba que ella pudo ser alguien en ese remoto y olvidado, pero acoger pueblo; ella sola, pudo sacar adelante la granja que sus padres dejaron abandonada por unas monedas…incluyéndola a ella._

 _Al principio, eran sus padres y sus hermanos quienes cuidaban de la granja, cuando ella nació todo se fue a pique…una plaga mato a la mayoría de las reses, las gallinas dejaron de poner y solo sobrevivieron los caballos que ella tanto amaba…su familia, tan supersticiosas como nadie nunca lo había sido, prefirieron vender toda la propiedad, con animales, terrenos, plantas y ella incluida por un increíble precio…_

* * *

(Hermione, POV.)

No paso mucho tiempo, cuando un viejo proveniente del Condado de Las Parcas se acercó a mis padres y entregándoles un testamento de unos terrenos _intestados*_ que, aparentemente pertenecían a mi familia paterna, le correspondía a mi padre. Con mucha esperanza (ingenuidad, en mi opinión) no dudaron en aceptar el testamente y el dinero, aunque, en un principio para asegurar que no los estafaran, vivíamos en el condado de la sabiduría después de todo, mi padre fue a arreglar el intestado de sus terrenos…al ver que no había engaño alguno, se fue con toda la familia y yo me quede…

No pidieron mi opinión, ni tampoco la di, así que solo me dedique a continuar mi rutina…mis padres fueron idiotas: a los tres días que se fueron, el grupo elite creador por los 4 condes y el decano del Condado de las Parcas, llegaron al pueblo a indicar la razón de las plagas y la caída del mercado, en pocas palabras, unos enemigos de la corona atentaron contra nuestro pueblo, por lo que toda nuestra economía, los avances de la ciencia, los pintores y demás estaban en crisis. En un principio, el nuevo _Amo_ era amable, me apoyo en mi tristeza y luego me educo para que en un futuro me encargara de la granja…claro, hasta que ese viejo asqueroso idiota, se dio cuenta que ya era apta para procrear a su descendencia…se volvió un asqueroso acosador, que siempre buscaba el momento para verme desnuda…me acompañaba a bañarme, se ofrecía a cambiarme, e incluso, su perversión era descontrolada cuando notaba que mi sangrado mensual estaba iniciando…temí por mi vida, sabía que en cualquier momento ese animal llegaría a mí y desquitaría toda su enfermedad sobre mí…poco tiempo después lo logro, en mi cumpleaños, durante mi primer día de sangrado y cuando la Luna, aquel astro aquella Diosa a la que era tan devota, estaba en su punto más alto, más bella, más perfecta y más pura que nunca…yo tenía 12 años.

Al día siguiente, volvió a ser el mismo…no pude sentirme enojada, frustrada, asqueada y humillada, tenía que seguir con la farsa…y una vez al mes, él sentía la ferviente necesidad de darme _amor_ , _protección_ y _confiabilidad_. Al cumplir los 15 años, no pude soportarlo más: el odio, la humillación de mes con mes, la violencia que lo absorbía cuando no lograba embarazarme…no podía más con ello, pero no podía acabar con la vida de ese animal despiadado…

El día que empecé a recuperar a mi vida, había bajado al templo de Artemisa, donde encontré a una sacerdotisa proveniente del templo de Atenea, (en el Condado de Gryffindor); con un poco de whisky en mi sangre puesto que me había bebido casi la botella de la gaveta de la alacena a pesar de ser tan solo las dos de la tarde. Se portó amable, comprensiva, nunca me juzgo y me permitió llorar sobre su regazo, mientras estábamos debajo de un hermoso olivo. En el atardecer, ella me acompaño al rio, me ayudo a bañarme acompañando el momento con sus cantos líricos…la suciedad de mi cuerpo y de mi alma se fue junto a la corriente del agua. Empecé a caminar rumbo a la granja; en el pórtico, tomo mis manos y las beso

 _-No salgas de tu cuarto, quédate bajo las sabanas y duerme…eres tan devota, sin dejar a un lado tu lado racional, crees en la existencia de nuestros Dioses, y también en la lógica de la naturaleza y la ciencia…ya viene quien va a protegerte, no temas de él, incluso por más gris y oscuro que se vea, su corazón es tan noble como el tuyo…no lo rechaces, ábrele tu corazón y se paciente…y nunca, nunca, dejes que él sea devorado por los demonios de su familia…cuídate pequeña Griega, y cuida de tu salvador…nosotras, las mujeres de gran corazón, mente y espíritu, somos quienes salvamos a estos hombres oscuros, violentos y heridos_ -me sonrió por última vez, y se fue caminando mientras la luna se alzaba en el horizonte…tal cual ella me ordeno, me encamine a mi cuarto, me acosté bajo las sabanas y me dormí…entre la bruma de mi sueño, escuche los caballos, como una cantidad de gente llegaba y hacia un desorden…no me levante, realmente no me importaba, a pesar de todo, temía más por el _Amo_ , que por unos ladrones…

En la madrugada, escuche un cerdo chillar, agonizante de dolor y suplicando piedad…

.

.

Cuando la luz del sol me dio directo en la cara, me levante con pesadumbre…vi mi cama y supe que el infierno se desataría 5 días…con poca ilusión de un día tranquilo baje, tal y como estaba con mi pijama de bata manchada de sangre, para que el cerdo viera que su temporada favorita empezaba, cuando note, que en mi comedor, no había desayuno, ni platos, ni vasos, ni el frutero de madera obsequiado por el lechero en mi cumpleaños número decimo-cuarto; estaba un…joven, casi un hombre, tendido en la mesa, sobre una manta llena de sangre y vendas en sus brazos y pecho desnudo; sus piernas tenían un pantalón de franela, que en su momento yo hice con cariño al animal que compartía la granja conmigo…

Entonces, reaccione a lo que pasaba…y solo pude gritar como loca y salir corriendo, pidiendo ayuda…aunque no pude avanzar más allá de unos metros, un peso cayo en mi espalda, algo muy gordo y robusto, pesado como los cerdos y me dejo con la cara en el pasto…al ver que no me movía, unas manos me dieron la vuelta y me di cuenta que unos ojos castaños oscuros, casi como los de mi padre, me indicaban que guardara silencio y me mantuviera quieta; hice caso tal cual sus ojos me lo pedía, y me permitió levantarme, me tomo de los brazos y me obligo a quedarme parada frente a un aproximado de 15 hombres…todos, viendo mi pijama llenada de tierra pasto y manchas de sangre…al menos, no me dieron mucha atención.

- _Lamento lo de hace unos momentos, pero quiero que entienda que nadie puede llegar a enterarse al respecto de nuestra presencia en este territorio…somos del condado de Lord Gryffindor, si el Conde Ravenclaw llegase a enterarse de nuestra presencia en tierras suyas…_

- _Lo entiendo… ¿Puedo irme al pueblo? No diré nada al respecto, y pueden quedarse la granja…solo tendrán que hablar con…_

- _¿La escoria de tu esposo? Ya nos hicimos cargo de ello, bonita…deberías agradecernos, te libramos de alguien tan repugnante como el Sr. Vi Yaco_ -un señor, de cabello largo a los hombros, ondulado y negro sujetado en un liston blanco me miro con algo de lastima, sin dejar de lado su mirada de halcón

- _…l-lo… ¿Lo han matado?... ¿Realmente lo han matado?_ -mis manos cubrieron mi boca y mis piernas cedieron ante mi peso, que parecía incrementarse de un momento a otro…el hombre de ojos castaños obscuros se arrodillo frente a mí y sus manos descansaron en mis hombros

- _Lo siento…no queríamos ocasionarle dolor alguno en su matrimonio…_ -la carcajada, junto a mis lágrimas de alegría y mis aplausos desconcertaron a mis acompañantes matutinos

- _¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!...yo…no sé cómo agradecerles, a cada uno de ustedes…les hare el desayuno… ¿Quieren unos huevos con tocino?, soy muy buena cocinera…también hare las fresas y un poco de jugo…iré por la leche, debe llegar pronto…_ -era tanta mi emoción, no podía terminar de describir el cómo mi alma se sentía liberada, me sentía tranquila, en paz…que nada podía lastimarme…y todo gracias a esos desconocidos, ¡Que perfecto había iniciado el día!.

Corriendo llegue a la cocina y empecé a cocinar, rompiendo los huevos, cocinando el tocino, empezando a cortar las fresas, las moras, los plátanos y las ciruelas…pelee las naranjas y las exprimí para hacer el jugo, incluso le agregue una pisca de sal. De las gavetas superiores, saque la canasta de pan y corte un baguette en rodajas para el huevo y tocino…

Salí de la cocina con varios platos, y un mantel nuevo, que compre a una pareja de viejitos que iban rumbo al Condado de Lord Slytherin, cuál fue mi sorpresa, que en la mesa seguía aquel pobre hombre, quien seguía herido, con sus golpes sin curar

- _Señorita…necesitamos de su ayuda…por favor salve a mi hijo_ -me quede petrificada al ver como todos en la sala se arrodillaban frente a mí, frente a una simple granjera…sin embargo, hice lo que me pidieron; vivir aquí, te obligaba a conocer sobre primeros auxilios. Con la ayuda de estos _salvadores_ , lo lleve a mi cama, y empecé a revisar que tan grave estaban los daños…

En el atardecer, empezamos a degustar la comida fría, ellos me negaron el volver a cocinar, y se alimentaron con todo lo que había preparado, y fue cuando comprendí que ellos estaban más preocupados por la vida de aquel joven que en sí mismos…y eso solo podía significar una cosa: era un Lord. Con la mayor discreción posible, me retire a donde mis pobres animales esperaban por ser alimentados y atendidos…me dedique a hacer pocos de mi deberes debido a la escaza luz de la tarde; al caer la noche, me arme de valor para ver cumplida mi predicción: mi "paciente" yacía en una silla de madera sencilla comiendo huevos y tocino fríos

- _S-si lo desea, puedo buscar otra cosa para usted_ -los hombres y el paciente me miraron con mucha profundidad…luego, aquel sujeto de cabellos negros ondulados se me acerco y me ofreció un vestido muy sencillo, una simple tela en caída normal de color verde olivo

- _Vístete muchacha, no te has sacado esa pijama y debes asearte…estas en una situación difícil e incómoda para nosotros, los hombres incultos en los secretos femeninos_ -con gran vergüenza, tome el vestido y subí al baño, dedique más tiempo del acostumbrado a bañarme, rosearme de perfume y untarme mi pomada especial, mi vientre bajo ya estaba enrojecido e inflamado, me coloque mi faldón y posteriormente el vestido, me sujete el pelo y me pellizque las mejillas para sonrojarlas un poco…no había resultado, mi piel seguía siendo palida tal cual la cal era.

Baje y encontré a todos sentados en la sala, riendo y charlando, con el peso que entre todos cargaban en sus hombros, desaparecer en el ambiente familiar

- _Muchacha, te hablan…dirígete a la cocina_

- _P-por supuesto, con permiso caballeros, se quedan en su casa_ -abandone la sala con rapidez y me encamine en la cocina; dentro estaban los 3 hombres mayores y el paciente

- _¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacha?_

- _Mi nombre es Hermione Jean Granger…soy huérfana_ -el señor, de ojos castaños oscuros se paró frente a mí, estirando su mano y sonriéndome tranquilamente

- _James Potter, mucho gusto…te agradezco lo que has hecho por nosotros, en especial por mi hijo…solo te pido, nos permitas quedarnos hasta…_

- _Claro que sí, no tiene que preguntarlo, ustedes son bienvenidos en esta casa…me hicieron un gran favor y yo…aún yo no sé cómo…_ -las lágrimas se aglomeraron en mis ojos, las retuve con un gran resoplido y luego me senté en uno de los bancos de la cocina

- _¿Acaso no te casaste con él? ¿No estabas cegada de amor por él?...No encuentro otra explicación para que alguien como él viviera aquí-_ la mirada de ese sujeto era demasiado pesada…creo que yo no le agradaba en lo absoluto

- _¡Sirius! ¡No seas pedante!_ -el Sr. Potter dejo caer su puño sobre la cabeza de su compañero

- _Debes disculparlo, normalmente no es tan grosero…estamos en una situación delicada, y no es nuestro mejor momento para convivir con desconocidos…déjame presentarnos. Mi nombre es Remus, y el sujeto de carácter horrible es Sirius_

- _Mucho gusto…al respecto del hombre que vivía aquí, no era mi marido afortunadamente…esta granja era de mi familia, pero decidieron venderla a ese sujeto, yo me incluía en el paquete…no es una linda historia para dormir_

- _¿Qué edad tienes?_ -por primera vez escuche la voz rasposa y seca de mi paciente; me miraba directo a los ojos, sentado en el suelo con un vaso lleno de agua en su mano sana

- _Tengo 15 años…en Septiembre cumplo 16 años_

 _Eres demasiado joven, ¿Cuál era el interés de ese maníaco contigo? Eres una niña demasiado…_

 _¡Sirius! ¡Modera tu lengua o cállate!_ -aquel joven no quitaba sus ojos de mí…sus ojos verdes, de ese verde esmeralda con el difuminado del tono Jade…hace algunos años había escuchado de unos ojos así…solo la sangre real podría tener unos ojos así

- _… ¿Acaso ustedes son los 4 Lord´s del Condado de Gryffindor?_ \- los tres adultos me miraron con miedo, mientras aquel joven solo sonreía con burla a sus compañeros

- _Los han cachado…_ -el sujeto empezó a reírse a pesar de que su pecho le dolía; o al menos parecía dolerle con cada sacudida

 _-Te contare muchacha…_

- _Hermione, mi nombre es Hermione…no soy una sirvienta mu-cha-cho, te pido me respetes en mi casa, a la cual no fuiste invitado, pero te permito alimentarte con_ _mi_ _comida_ -al momento me arrepentí de haberle hablado de esa forma cuando lo vi levantarse con su rostro completamente inexpresivo

- _Así que te crees muy valiente ¿Verdad?...eres una jovencita muy tonta si piensas que voy a creerte el que este viejo estafador no era tu esposo…eres una de sus muchas amantes, otra de sus cómplices_

- _No se atreva a levantarme falsos…en sus tierras tal vez sea un Lord, pero aquí, en mi humilde granja, usted "Mi Señor" es solo un simple hombre herido como perro…Sr. Potter, debería llevar a su vasallo a los establos, a ver si los caballos y la vaca lo hacen sentir como en casa…idiota_ -con la dignidad que pude, los deje y me regrese a mi recamara, me acosté en mi cama y me dormí.

Esas fueron mis últimas palabras con esas personas; cuando desperté, ellos se habían ido escondidos entre la bruma de la madrugada…en la mesa del comedor, me dejaron dos cofres y cada cofre tenía una nota…

 _Cuida de este cofre,_

 _nunca lo abras, nunca lo dejes,_

 _y siempre consérvalo bajo tu cama..._

 _si necesitas de nuestra ayuda,_

 _solo haz un rasguño en una de las caras._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _En este cofre te dejamos un regalo,_

 _Te agradecemos de corazón lo que nos has dado,_

 _Disfruta tu vida, tu juventud y tu libertad,_

 _Nunca dejes a otro hombre entrar._

El segundo cofre, al que tenía permitido husmear, era de plata con varios leones dibujados en su superficie, gire la perilla y abrí la tapa: monedas de oro y collares de perlas había dentro de él…con esto podría levantar la granja…incluso abrir un negocio…ya no tendría que depender de los demás…

Ojala pueda volver a verlos, agradecerles y despedirme correctamente…no me iría de este lugar, ellos me dieron la libertad que tanto anhelaba…por lo tanto, ellos siempre tendrían un escondite en estas colinas…no importa quienes sean, no importa si es ese muchacho de nuevo…

* * *

 _(POV.)_

 _En el Condado de Gryffindor, específicamente en el palacio de la familia principal, una mujer de cabellos rojos profundos y ojos de un verde especial, recibía entre llantos a su esposo y a sus 3 hijos luego de verlos partir hace más de 1 año. Su corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse al ver a su hijo primogénito y su estado de salud; sin permitir a alguien más cerca de él, ella misma se encargó de atender lo poco que "El Ángel" no pudo terminar de curar…un ángel, que cuidado a sus tesoros sin pedir nada a cambio…_

 _-James…no voy a preguntar al respecto de su repentina marcha, y tú no te meterás en mis asuntos…prometimos no volver a nuestros juegos de mentiras…solo dime, ¿Volverás a traerme a mi hijo en ese estado deplorable?...siendo el caso, quiero a ese "ángel" en mis tierras, bajo mi techo a más tardar en tres días-la mujer pelirroja, no aparto su mirada de su hijo, quien descansaba en su cama, con el cuerpo limpio junto a una nueva ropa fresca y cómoda_

 _-…Perdóname, sé que fallé en mis promesas como esposo…Harry no volverá a pasar por lo mismo…en realidad lo que le ha sucedido tiene un lado bueno para…_ -los ojos de su esposa, centellantes de furia lo taladraron en el suelo

 _-¡Mi hijo estuvo a un paso de la muerte! ¡Mi bebé estuvo a punto de morir! ¡¿Dime tú, querido esposo, como demonios esta situación es buena para nosotros?!...lárgate de aquí, si no quieres que yo, con mis propias manos te corra de las habitaciones de mi hijo_

 _-No olvides, esposa, que él es mi primogénito, mi hijo y puedo estar con él cuando yo quiera…esta es mi casa y estaré donde quiera estar-ambos esposo no apartaban sus miradas, el rencor y el dolor se reflejaban en ellas_

 _-Lily, cariño… ¿Alguna vez me perdonaras por mis pecados?_

 _-…mi pecado, mi único pecado tu no lo has perdonado…mataste todo rastro y me dejaste encerrada, sin dejar que un alma me viniera a acompañar…te llevaste a mis hijos a tus tórridas e inexplicables aventuras, y a mis hijas las alejaste de mi…yo te perdono tus pecados, pero nunca te dejare entrar a mi corazón…quédate con nuestro hijo…a fin de cuentas a esta familia solo les importas tú-con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas pálidas, salió a paso lento, sin dejar el porte, ni permitir que los vasallos la vieran con la frente baja o herida, ella, la Condesa de Gryffindor, no mostraría debilidad._

 _En la recamara, James se acostó al pie de la cama de su hijo, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas, sollozando con el dolor en su pecho…el Conde, gano lo que tantos años buscó, pero perdió lo que su corazón le rogó._

 _La Condesa, en su cuarto lloraba escondida entre su armario, apegando a su pecho la manta más sencilla que encontró para cubrir a su preciado bebé…a la víctima inocente de su pecado…la Condesa, juro cerrar su corazón, juro que a sus hijos los amaría tal cual se le fue enseñado, tal cual su madre la educo: con firmeza, con fuerza y sin cariño…a sus hijas, las mantendría alejadas de este infierno…y en las noches, rogaría a su amada Atenea para que amparara a su criatura, a su hermosa bebé de cabellos negros y ojos grises._

* * *

 _(Hermione POV.)_

Eh permanecido aquí desde el ultimo día que les vi, ya han trascurrido varios año…ahora tengo 19 años, ya no necesito de la protección, ni de las joyas que me dejaron, celosamente las guardo en la que era mi antigua casa, en el cuarto que antes me pertenecía, bajo llave y con seguros…son tesoros muy importantes para mí. Cerca del establo mande a construir una nueva cabaña más sencilla para mi sola, me aleje de esos recuerdos tan macabros y escalofriantes.

* * *

 _(POV.)_

 _Continuo su día igual que siempre, sin ninguna distracción…no sabía, que volvería a encontrarse con aquel muchacho, con sus padres…no sabía que ella, contra cualquier pensamiento tan humilde de ella misma, era un símbolo de gran importancia, la pieza clave para la estabilidad de su país…no sabía que su sangre eran tan pura y tan adulterada que podría significar la ruina o el progreso._

 _(\\./)_

* * *

*En términos jurídicos/legales, un bien (terreno, casa, apartamento, joyas, herencia de cualquier tipo) es considerada intestada/intestado, cuando el propietario original no deja heredero y/o sucesor, en este caso, no dejo heredero legal y el gobierno deja pasar cierto tiempo para buscar a un heredero "perdido" o bien, se adjudica las propiedades sin reclamar; es un término de mucha complejidad créanme. Espero con esta pequeña acepción pueda aclararse la palabra.

Pues bien, este es el primer capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado.

Cualquier duda un PM, a partir del Jueves de la siguientes semana, estará en función la página de Facebook que abrí para mi cuenta de Fanfiction. Incluiré más datos referente a este universo alocado que cree, imágenes y otras cosas.

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Condado de Ravenclaw

Con paciencia, saco cuidadosamente el cofre que había permanecido escondido entre esa cabaña maldita, al lado de la que actualmente habitaba. En uno de sus viajes pasados a la capital del Condado de las Águilas* había descubierto el verdadero significado del mensaje respecto a ese segundo cofre: tal parecía, que el rasguñar una de las caras de esos cofres tan modernos, se activaba un mecanismo que permitía la salida de papel para escribir, dentro del cofre estaban instrucciones muy detalladas sobre cómo llamar a una lechuza mensajera, se escribía el mensaje y se le pedía lo llevara a la persona que obsequio el cofre; en su caso, la lechuza llevaría el mensaje hasta donde viviera James Potter y los amigos de él…o tal vez al muchacho…

Este día era una buena oportunidad para estrenarlo, luego de su viaje al mercado, rodeo todo el pueblo para llegar a su granja a través del bosque, visito el templo a Atenea, a la cual siempre admiro por ese equilibrio de extremos: caos y paz, justicia y crueldad…era la imagen de la balanza que sostenía a su Condado.

No es que fuera temerosa, o era una doncella que necesitara ser salvada cada que se le venía un problema…pero las visitas tan extrañas y escalofriantes de ese sujeto la estaban colmando, además de que no le permitían seguir su vida como ella quisiera…aunque, una cierta parte de ella, anhelaba volver a ver a ese joven de ojos esmeraldas…a pesar de que este casado…era un heredero primogénito* es obvio que debía estar en nupcias…o próximo ah…

-¡Hermione!-desde su habitación vio a unos niños quienes venían a visitarla a la misma hora todos los días. Eran huérfanos, quienes trabajaban en la casa del Alcalde Sir. Johns Lupin, primo del dueño de la parcela* en la que vivía. Los encontró hace cuatro años, cuando estaban tratando de robarle fruta para alimentar a la más pequeña, quien solo tenía unos meses de nacida; sin buscar razones los llevo con ella por cuatro años, hasta que los más grandes, los trillizos Erick, Patrick y Charles, quienes ya tenían quince años empezaron a trabajar en la casa del alcalde, en las ocupaciones que fueran necesarias siendo educados por Hermione para trabajar tierras, frutos, a los animales e incluso la cocina. Las mujercitas, Irina, Melanie y Samara, trabajaban con ella, teniendo siempre la casa limpia y con comida, la pequeñita de cuatro años, Viviana, era la consentida de la casa, pero siempre estaba dentro del pequeño templo debajo del puente que conectaba la colina con el pueblo…con mayor razón, buscaría la ayuda de los que una vez la salvaron, ese hombre en varias ocasiones quiso entrar a la cabaña solo estando Viviana

-¡Baja Hermione! ¡Hay buenas noticias para la parcela!-Erick le mostro el gran pavo muerto que llevaba entre sus manos

-¡Erick, utiliza una bolsa de cuero!-Hermione bajo corriendo, a quitarle el animal muerto de las manos

-¡Mione! ¡Lady Malfoy-Lovegood está en cinta! ¡Va a tener otro bebé!-Irina la abrazo de la cintura y empezó a gritar de emoción

-¡Mañana van a pasar al pueblo a una cena con el Alcalde! ¡Vamos a poder ver al Heredero Primogénito y su Maya!-a diferencia de los demás, Melanie añoraba casarse a temprana edad y tener muchos hijos; en cambio Irina si tenía ese sueño, pero estaba con la indecisión puesto que también deseaba servir como Sacerdotisa Cortesana a la Sacerdotisa Consagrada del Condado de Slytherin.

Los trillizos eran del Condado de Gryffindor, según ellos, sus padres murieron y nadie quería hacerse cargo de los tres, por lo que emigraron de las parcelas del Duque de Weasley (que colindaban con las tierras del Marques Lupin y el Duque Black) hasta que llegaron al pueblo, encontrándose con Irina y Melanie. Irina era del Condado de Slytherin, su madre fue una de las muchas concubinas de Sir. Ethan Dolohov, el Heredero del Marques Dolohov, la mujer fue asesinada y a la niña la enviaron lejos para cubrir la deshonra de Sir. Ethan. Melanie es del Condado de Ravenclaw, una hija ilegítima del alcalde de esta zona…a diferencia de sus _amigos_ , era la niña que más sufría, todo el tiempo veía a su padre pasearse con su familia, salir con sus hijos y llevar a sus hijas a la plaza a comprar muñecas y vestidos…su madre, desconocía quien era, el Alcalde (cuando se enteró que Hermione la estaba cuidando) solo le dio una monedas y le dijo que nunca buscara a su madre…en secreto, el confió a Hermione que la madre de la niña era una de las prostitutas del burdel…tenía que dar gracias a Atenea por los momentos de sabiduría al Alcalde para dejar a la niña lejos de ese ambiente, fue el único _acto de amor_ que le dio a la niña. Samara desconocía quien era o de donde venía, ella llego al pueblo cuando la encontraron cerca de uno de los caminos hacía la parcela del Duque Black, inconsciente y con ropas rotas y llenas de lodo, solo una carroza y unos caballos muertos, no encontraron sobrevivientes del accidente, y como ella no recordaba nada de quien era, las Sacerdotisas la cuidaron unos meses hasta que iniciaron su peregrinación y ella quedo a la deriva, hasta que la encontraron los demás. La niña, Viviana, llego entre las cajas con verduras de un encargo del Condado de Las Parcas. Eso fue lo único que sabía de los muchachos.

-La Señora nos dijo que teníamos el día libre…

-Y que podíamos ir a la feria hoy en la noche

-¡Nos dio unas monedas para comprar caramelos!-los trillizos, Erick, Patrick y Charles estaban saltando y bailando alrededor de Samara divirtiendo a Viviana

-¡Niños! Compórtense…vallan a su habitación y tráiganme la ropa que se van a poner mañana…tenemos que estar muy presentables para recibir a los futuros Condes de Slytherin

-Pero…nosotras no tenemos vestidos bonitos, solo de trabajo

-No te preocupes Melanie, acuérdate que tenemos ahorros tuyos, de Samara y míos… ¡vamos a comprar!

-niñas, ese dinero es suyo…yo les voy a comprar lo que necesiten…adelántense al pueblo a ver las tiendas, Viviana te quedas conmigo-entre gritos y saltos todos bajaron la colina; Hermione cargo a la niña y entro a la cabaña donde vivió antes

-Viviana, acuérdate que solo puedes entrar conmigo…nunca debes entrar sola, ¿entendido?-la niña asintió con firmeza, era una pequeña de hermosos cabellos negros con grandes ojos rojizos, con una piel apiñolada

-Veamos…aquí está el cofre, tomemos unas monedas y ya está-salieron de la cabaña, y bajando a la colina…

.

.

Condado de Gryffindor

En las tierras de la familia Potter, todo estaba hecho un caos debido a una pequeña criatura de cuatro años corría por todo el jardín, teniendo a 4 adultos persiguiéndola, uno de ellos solo riendo al ser el más lento.

La niña se escondió entre los rosales, provocando que su vestido se hiciera trozos por las espinas. Se sentó y junto sus rodillas a su pecho, aguantando las carcajadas con una de sus manos. Se quedó sentada esperando, esperando, esperando...ya se estaba cansando de estar sentada y que no llegaran sus hermanos para poder terminar de jugar…

-¡Enana!

-¡Hermano!-la niña pego un gran salto y salió corriendo, llegando hasta los brazos de su padre, quien la cargo y refugio en su capa, la temperatura estaba bajando al ser más de las 6 de la tarde

-Enana eres muy distraída, presta atención a los juegos o nunca ganaras, además, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió meterte entre los rosales? Madre te va a castigar por haber roto el vestido que Lady Weasley te obsequio

-No lo quiero…me lo dio esa bruja de pelo rojo, no me cae bien…se quiere llevar a mi hermano-la niña pequeña escondió su cara en el cuello de su padre y empezó a llorar

-Su madre va a darles un buen grito por hacer enojar a su hermana…vamos, entremos a cenar-como una muralla de piedra, llegaron tres guardias en claro porte de defensa, adelante del Conde y su hija.

En las cocinas, Lily no quitaba el ojo crítico sobre las grandes cualidades culinarias de su segunda hija, Leila era una clara copia de ella, con su largo ondulado cabello fuego y las pecas por las cuales el mismo nieto de Lord Black II* se veía sucumbido ante sus peticiones; por otra parte, escondida entre las muchachas, se encontraba la tercer de las mujeres, gemela de Leila, con la singularidad de lucir un estilo tal cual lo lucia la antigua Condesa; Miranda era adorada al tener ese estilo corto y lacio impuesto por su abuela en los 5 condados…la cuarta, de apenas edad para montar una yegua se encontraba detrás de su Nodriza, cuestionándola sobre él porque sus amados instrumentos musicales eran sacados de la habitación de tapiz cielo*

-Bueno, mi querida _Terpsícore_ , tus compañeros deben continuar con el sendero de sus antepasados-la criatura se quedó callada, asombrada imaginando algún evento anormal relacionado a sus fieles vasallos musicales

-¿Qué viaje realizaran querida Nanny? ¿Acaso alcanzaran a mis abuelos y a quienes los precedieron, en los jardines del Olimpo junto a las Musas? ¿Serán vasallos guardianes de nuestra reina y buscaran…?

-¡Divos! Criatura, tu mente trabaja tal cual sátiro-la Nodriza se tallo las manos con su trapo azul oscuro que siempre cargaba; Lily, a pesar de ver a sus hijas mayores, no ignoraba la plática de su pequeña Juno; su pasión tan arrolladora por su cultura es impresionante, su querida amiga, la Duquesa Longbotton tenía razón cuando le sugirió detener esa parte tan fantasiosa de su pequeña

-Madre, mi Señor y hermanos han llegado-Miranda, tal cual su carácter tan pacifico la caracterizaba, tomo de la mano a su hermana pequeña y la condujo a la sala a recibir a los caballeros de la casa. Leila, con su personalidad tan alegre, dejo sus trastes y masas tal cual estaban y salió corriendo a ver su padre, ¡Quería pedir una reunir con el carismático Sir. Anthony Black!. Lily, con un poco más de calma, se situó al lado de la Nodriza y ambas caminaron al recibidor, encontrándose a todos los herederos y al Conde entre risas, al ver el pelo enmarañado y endulzado de Leila…su primogénito, como en varias ocasiones, se encontraba apartado de todos, arriba de las escaleras, con la Srta. Weasley a su lado, ambos mirando fijamente a toda la familia Potter

-¿Cómo pasa el tiempo, verdad?, hasta hace unos años, mis hijos estaban correteando por todo el palacio…y míralos, James está por cumplir cuarenta y ocho años, yo cumplí recién mis cuarenta y cinco

-Aún mantienen la belleza y la juventud, mi Señora, además, la vitalidad de las recamaras aún es percibida por el servicio del turno nocturno-Lily se sonrojo, sin dejar de sonreír con todo el amor que guardaba dentro suyo para sus hijos y esposo

-Marcus pronto cumplirá los veintisiete, Alex los veintiocho hace tres semanas

-Y las hermosas princesas ya están en la edad de matrimonio-Lily asintió, con felicidad y a la vez tristeza, ya sus pequeñas estaban a un paso de ser duquesa y/o marquesa, según el título de su futuro esposo: Leila estaba en el cortejo con Sir. Black desde hace un año, ahora que cumplió los 20 años, James estaba preparado para dejarla ir, al ver la felicidad que expresaba su hija; Miranda por otra parte, estaba convencida de seguir el camino para ser una Sacerdotisa Cortesana, para seguir protegiendo a su querida hermana mayor…

Juno, a pesar de sus tiernos 17 años, ya estaba más que realizada a la idea del matrimonio, eh incluso en sus cartas mientras ella residía en Londres, le llego a confesar el cortejo tan noble e inocente de un marques de madre francesa y padre inglés, quien parecía ser el principal asesor de su majestad…su hija se tomó enserio el comentario de "buen partido, buenos títulos", sin embargo, su preocupación radicaba en su personalidad de fantasía por parte de su hija, y la enorme diferencia de 7 años entre su hija y el marques John Cannon-Delacour…aunque, en palabras de su esposo, exageraba por factores que en Londres son comunes…

-La pequeña Diana…ya con 7 años está preparada para tomar posesión de sus tierras y manejarlas ella sola

-Mi hija es muy independiente, ninguno de mis hombrecitos le ha permitido depender de un caballero…en unos años, James se dará de topes contra el muro al ver la rebelde que formo-ambas mujeres rieron.

Pasaron unos minutos, donde Lily y la Nodriza, miraban los juegos entre los hijos y el padre, quienes sin reparo alguno se sentaron, escuchando las pláticas de Diana y Juno…

-Mi Señora, me perdonara por este atrevimiento…pero así como en su tiempo usted fue mi razón de pedir por aliento y vida, estas criaturas son mi nuevo bálsamo y por ende, siempre busco su bienestar…la Srta. Weasley es la más grande alianza que mi Señor conseguiría por medio del sangrado matrimonio y un nieto, yo no creo que mi pequeño Harry…

-Nanny, a pesar de tus años de servicio a mi familia, cuidando de mi difunta abuela, madre, de mí y de mis hermosas hijas, tus facultades nunca menguaron ante el paso del tiempo…dime, querida mujer sabia ¿Acaso recuerdas alguna concubina ofrecida por parte de algún noble, que mi hijo siquiera mirara, ya no digamos conversara?...mi esposo no lo dice, pero su sueño no sale de entre los dedos de Morfeo debido a la preocupación que le aqueja la falta de entusiasmo de mi querido Harry…desde esa aventura de años atrás, cuando llego moribundo, mi hijo ha rechazado toda mujer…por un tiempo fue así conmigo y sus propias hermanas…la pequeña Ginny es su amiga de tiempo atrás, es nuestra salvación-Lily se acercó al pequeño juego de sillas junto a la chimenea, colocada estratégicamente para ella al permitirle la visión que ahora apreciaba, acompañada por la Nodriza, quien se colocó tras ella, para cubrir su espalda con la chalina de seda que siempre dejaba cerca para este tipo de ocasiones

-¿Y el ángel, Señora? ¿Mi niño no busco más por ella?

-El dejo su recuerdo bajo el manto de un sueño…tal vez sea mejor así, él ahora debe preocuparse por formar una familia, mi pequeño ya cuenta con 29 años y es tiempo para que…

-Madre, me parece que tu deseo de provenirte en nietos no ha disminuido ni un poco-Harry, acompañado de Ginny se paró detrás de Lily. Con sus manos sosteniendo un collar de plata, rodeo el cuello de su madre y le abrocho el collar

-Te lo dije Harry, la Condes luciría hermosa con cualquier joya

-Eso es porque mi esposa es la mujer más bella de estas parcelas-James se a cerco con todos sus hijos

-Que halagadores están ustedes…lo que llevaba a la conclusión que aquí, no todo está dicho ¿verdad Nanny?

-Con mi experiencia, diría que está a punto de recibir una gran noticia-James asintió con felicidad tomando las manos de Lily, rozando con amor la sortija de matrimonio que volvía a su dedo

-Lady Luna, está esperando un nuevo bebé…y quieren que seamos tú y yo los padrinos

-Según nuestra fiel amiga, usted Condesa y su esposo, serán los mejores tutores para la futura Heredera Primogénita…-Lily, con una gran sonrisa se levanto y empezó a gritar con mucha emoción

-Malfoy ira por cuestión de negocios a la parcela del Marques Lupin…concordamos que sería muy satisfactorio reunirnos para felicitar tanto a Malfoy y su esposa, como pasar a ver cómo está el embarazo de Lady Lupin

-Mis padrinos me han pedido ser la madrina de su hijo junto a mi hermano Harry-Miranda estaba muy emocionada ante la perspectiva de un bebe, puesto que al elegir el camino de una Sacerdotisa Cortesana, la opción de una familia estaba irrevocablemente prohibida para ella, debía mantenerse casta y virgen

-Sirius propuso ir al pueblo de Collinwood…es pequeño pero realmente hermoso…si mal no recuerdo fue nuestra última parada antes de regresar de nuestro largo viaje hace siete años…en mi caso, yo tengo donde llegar-la expresión facial de su hermano provoco en Harry un recelo, aunque lo dejo pasar…apenas ayer recibió la carta que le probaba que el ángel de cabellos tan hermosos como el atardecer, era real

-Es cierto, en ese pueblo vive Hermione

-¿Una de tus amantes padre?-la más chiquita de la familia, Diana Potter, miraba con ojitos curiosos a su padres, su madre se sonrojo y su Nana grito con horror al ver el vocabulario de la criatura; los hermanos estaban estupefactos, pero James era el más mortificado de todos en esa habitación…la niña a quien tanto amaba conocía de sus demonios y su pasado tan oscuro

-Pequeña cazadora* usted no debe conocer esa palabra tan…vulgar. Es una señorita…hay mis Dioses, ¿De dónde has sacado esa palabrilla?

-La escuche de entre los niños de la plaza, se ríen de padre y no me gusta…lo empuje en un charco de lodo y me fui corriendo

-Bien echo…pero no debes repetir esa palabra…nunca debes decir en voz alto algo así…podrías perjudicar a tus padres, mi niña y eso no es correcto

-¡Lo siento mucho padre!-de sus ojitos grises empezaron a brotar pequeñas lagrimas como unos diamantes diminutos, corrió al regazo de su padre y lloro con vergüenza

-Mi intención está lejos de ofender, amado padre…ni a usted ni a mi madre quisiera herirlos

-Mi niña, no me has lastimado…creo que soy yo quien lastimo a esta familia-James abrazo a su hija y tomo con fuerza la mano de Lily. Los demás estaban en un silencio respetuoso, a la Condesa nunca le agrado que fuera de dominio público sus conflictos con el Conde

-Bueno, quiten todos esas caras largas…debes arreglar todo para encontrarnos en la noche para la cena en honor a los futuros ahijados de esta familia…mis mujercitas, vamos arriba…las maletas están siempre listas, solo falta elegir el vestido apropiado…caballeros, si no los veo bien arreglados como un hombre de su categoría lo amerita tendrán problemas conmigo… ¡Muévanse!

-¡Si Nanny!-todos salieron corriendo, incluyendo a Ginny, acatando las ordenes de la imponente Nanny Evans, tía abuela de la Condesa…

James se arrodillo frente a Lily, quien, con las lágrimas desbordadas solo pudo besar las manos de su marido…

 _Las heridas aún no sanaban._

Gracias por seguir leyendo. No puedo extenderme puesto que estoy en un hospital, la página de Facebook para noticias del finc es: **Vielka B. H.**

Saludos y gracias por todo!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, gracias por seguir esta pequeña historia.

Antes que nada, quisiera ofrecer una disculpa por el capítulo pasado, sé que no era lo que muchos esperaban, pero debido al tiempo y a que estoy en una etapa muy difícil en la escuela y en mi vida familiar, no voy a poder dedicarle toda mi atención a este finc.

Debido a lo anterior, voy a tener que darle todo un giro a la historia original que tenía planeada, así que lamento decirles, que no a poder sacar todo el potencial de la historia; no digo que la hare a la de rápido sin pensar en la trama, pero ya no será tan profunda como era la idea principal. Sin embargo, cuando se acabe el reto, voy a editar desde el primer capítulo toda la historia, para darle una historia que valga la pena. Igualmente, esta versión para el reto tuve que modificarla debido a que mi maestra de filología está ausente, y el bloque de Dioses Mayores y Dioses Menores (que era el centro que da origen a este finc) no lo hemos iniciado, y la verdad no creo que lo hagamos en poco tiempo.

Estoy trabajando en todos los detalles que voy a incluir en la nueva versión, así que será un material de mejor calidad, tal como ustedes se lo merecen.

Así que gracias por su comprensión, espero disfruten de este capítulo. Ya saben, un review sería estupendo y si gustan, también en mi página de Facebook: **Vielka B. H.**

Este FanFic participa en el Reto "Romances de época" del grupo: **Harmony (Harry y Hermione)** & **Harmony, A True Love Between Two Gryffindors** en Facebook.

 _Disclaimer Aplicado._

* * *

La noche alumbraba con los destellos de la Luna.

La gran parte de los integrantes del pueblo estaban en las hectáreas del Alcalde, disfrutando de la feria en honor a los Condes visitantes a su humilde ciudad. Era una festividad para todas las edades: entrando a la feria, estaba la zona donde los mercaderes vendían toda clase de platillos proveniente de los cuatro condados, tenían puestos de venta con pequeñas baratijas, algunos juguetes de madera, así como objetos curiosos y distintivos de los Condados; estaban los puestos de juegos de azar, entre ellos el lanzar la herradura a uno de los postes, mientras más lejos, el premio es mejor; estaban las muy famosas mesas de apostar, donde los caballeros apostaban "inocentes" cantidades; en la parte central, abarcando casi toda la extensión de tierra, estaban los juegos: la rueda de la fortuna, un corral con potros para los niños, juegos donde los varones lanzaban una pelota para tirar el mayor número de botellas; el "tiro al blanco", y hasta el final, muy apartado de los niños, estaban las pequeñas carpas donde vendían licor, estaban las "mujeres de compañía" además de un campo donde eran las demostraciones de las carreras de caballos y la venta/compra de ejemplares para domesticar.

Hermione paseaba a todos los niños que ella cuidaba, los trillizos estaban maravillados con el lanzamiento de la bola a las botellas, las niñas miraban con mucha admiración una carpa donde una mujer, de edad avanzada, porte fino y ropas elegantes daban pequeños sermones de educación y protocolo de interacción en la sociedad inglesa. Hermione sonreía ante las palabras de la mujer; hace una años esa era la educación por la que se regía…hoy en día, a sus casi 24 años, solo tenía esperanza de continuar con su granja, y dejar casados a todos sus pequeños…hace siete años, cuando ese asqueroso hombre fue asesinado por aquellos hombros, decidió que no había esperanza de una familia propia para ella: los hombres no quería por esposa a quien su cuerpo fue ultrajado y deshonrado por otro hombre, sin la ley del matrimonio…

Ella no pudo asistir a la caravana donde recibieron a los condes y a quienes protagonizarían el festejo que realizaba Collinwood, una de sus vacas se puso de parto y tuvo que asistir a su pobre vaca…ya le cobraría al dueño del toro que le dejo semejante criatura a su animal…

-¿Señorita Granger? ¡Dichosos los ojos que la ven en estos eventos! Luce hermosa, me ha dejado…

-Guarda tus halagos para quien le importe, Nicolás…y antes de que preguntes, no, mi pequeña Melanie no se acercara a la casa de su señor Alcalde…no tolerare comentarios groseros de parte de la esposa del Alcalde, así que dile que no se preocupe. No pude evitar que estuviera en la caravana saludando a la futura Condesa de Slytherin…pero no la privaran de disfrutar de esta feria

-No te pongas de impertinente ni orgullosa conmigo…debes entender que el Señor Acalde debe mantener un orden frente a todos

-Me importa poco tu Alcalde…mantengan alejados a sus niños de los míos, no quiero problemas-Hermione camino hasta donde estaban las tres niñas, escuchando atentamente a la viejecilla, quien parecía, era la institutriz de una familia en Hufflepuff. Por unas monedas, obtuvo tres libritos del protocolo para señoritas, dando uno a cada niña. Caminaron hasta donde los trillizos jugaban con las botellas, ganando una gran variedad de objetos: desde alcancías de cerámica, hasta arco y flechas de madera; ropas y unas pocas monedas

-Sus hijos son diestros en estos juegos… ¿No ha considerado inculcarlos en la milicia o en el grupo de caza del Conde de Ravenclaw?

-Prefiero algo más seguro para mis niños…chicos, debemos irnos, recuerden que debemos ir a ver cómo están nuestras vacas-con algo de tristeza los tres dejaron el juego, pero al ver todo lo que acumularon empezaron a saltar de alegría.

Cuando estaban caminando a una zona donde vendían postres y té, Erick y Patrick se esculleron para "contar su mercancía" mientras Charles entretenía (por no decir que protegía) a las cuatro damas; Hermione era muy feliz, tal vez no tenía esposo o hijos propios, ni disfruto de un embarazo ni un cortejo decente…pero tenía seis hijos preciosos, que día a día la levantaban de la cama y le daban las fuerzas de salir adelante.

Pidieron unos pastelitos, y cuatro tés de limón con leche; se sentaron escuchando a Irina y Melanie, que discutían las reglas de etiqueta en las damas a la hora de tomar el té.

Al poco rato, llegaron Erick y Patrick con dos bolsas de cuero marrón muy pesadas…habían vendido todo lo que ganaron el juego de la botellas. Para los trillizos, no era un secreto todo lo que Hermione sacrificaba para mantenerlos con ella; educación, comida, ropa, los pocos viajes que hacia la escuela a los templos y a las ciudades colindantes cercanas al pueblo…mantener la granja, los animales, las cosechas…a pesar de no compartir sangre, ellos conocían que Hermione lo estaba dando todo por ello seis; así que, siendo los hombres de la familia Granger (apellido autoproclamado para los seis) era su responsabilidad cuidar de su madre y hermanitas

-No debieron…

-Era lo que queríamos…vamos, te compraremos un bonitos vestidos para el baile en el templo de Atenea…sabemos que siempre has querido ir a la festividad de nuestra Diosa

-Lucirás muy hermosa Mione, no te preocupes por nada…Charles lo acaba de decir, es tu…

A unos pocos metros de donde estaban, una gran explosión sacudió la feria; se empezó a incendiar la carpa donde vendían juegos de té, además de provocar las llamas que comenzaban a consumir a algunas personas y objetos; Hermione tomando a Viviana en brazos y sujetando a Irina con su otra mano, quien sujetaba a Melanie con la mano libre los orillo hasta un puesto donde se reunían varias madres con sus hijos.

Y entonces, el caos empezó: aparecieron de entre las llamas caballos negros con jinetes que portaban armas de fuego y espadas; galoparon por toda la feria arrasando con los puestos, matando gente y llevándose el oro y monedas, tomando lo que quisiera y, en una carroza de madera que remolcaba una casa de caballos también de madera; fue lanzando a las niñas que estaban solas tiradas en el suelo, y a las jovencitas, no fue difícil deducir quienes eran: los cazadores de las Parcas. Quienes, dos veces al año, cruzaban todo el país, secuestrando mujeres, niños y niñas para venderlos en el mercado de Las Parcas, el único medio "comerciante" legal de adquirir "nodrizas, acompañantes, institutrices y vasallos" (en palabras más crueles: concubinas, esclavos y prostitutas) donde su precio era muy alto, casi llegando a un precio que compraría un puesto en el parlamento de la Reina.

En el mercado del Candado de Las Parcas, la Corona no puede ejercer ningún castigo mientras el "bien" comercial siga en territorio de ese Condado, sin embargo, solo tiene 3 meses para venderlo, si no, la Corona lo adquiere y le otorga la libertad; caso opuesto de ser comprado, la Corona solo absuelve 2 años, luego se le otorga la libertad a ese "bien", exceptuando que seas decisión propia el mantenerse con el "dueño".

Solo tenían un tiempo para adquirir todos sus bienes de venta, cuando la guardia real llegaba, o el Conde mandaba a su guardia, era tiempo muerto, y solo podían llevarse a quienes lograron juntar.

Hasta la fecha la Reina Victoria no había podido detener tan asqueroso y repulsiva tradición de su país, tal parecía que el quinto Condado, fue creado por quienes en su tiempo ayudaron a la independencia de su nación contra el imperio greco-romano…sin embargo, eso no significaba que no diera la atención necesaria, muchas familias habían sufrido por esta gente, en especial por el Decano tan repulsivo y pecador que dirigía esas tierras…

.

.

.

Harry, quien fue el primero en detectar el sonido de la explosión, dio aviso a todos los guardias disponibles para partir rumbo a la feria; mientras más tiempo perdían más víctimas serían llevadas a esas tierras muertas y frías.

-Lily, quédate aquí, enciérrense en el sótano con el Alcalde…Remus deberías quedarte junto con Draco, podrían venir por sus esposas, en busca de sus hijos

-No puedo quedarme, es por mí por quien realizaron esta fiesta, no voy a faltar a mi honor huyendo tal cual rata cobarde…Luna se quedara con mis padres, aquí estará segura

-Lo dices, querido esposo, como si fuera una debilucha…no olvides quien te enseño a mejorar tu técnica con la espada-Draco solo torció el gesto, mientras subía a un caballo; los cuatro futuros Condes fueron quienes encabezaron la comitiva para ir a detener el catástrofe en la feria…

.

.

.

Hermione corría a todo lo que sus piernas con esos tontos tacones daban. Viviana estaba llorando sobre su hombro asustada por los gritos y sonidos tan fuertes; los trillizos cubrían la retaguardia de todas, procurando que nadie los siguiera.

Melanie, a no saber manejar muy bien las faldas de un vestido tan formal como el que llevaba, tropezó y rodo hacia una muchedumbre de mujeres que se veían arrinconadas por los jinetes; la niña fue sujetada de su cabello por uno de ellos.

Hermione, quien escuche el grito de Melanie llamándola, quiso darse la vuelta, pero más gente corría detrás de ella, impidiéndole llegar a Melanie con los niños a su lado

-¡Vallan a la casa! ¡Corran y por nada se detengan!... ¡Protejan sus hermanas!-con llantos y gritos, Patrick al ser el mayor, se llevó a todos sus hermanos rumbo a la colina, evitando a la gente y utilizando atajos que conocían muy bien para llegar a la colina.

Hermione se regresó hasta llegar a la jaula de madera donde tenían a su niña, junto a muchas jovencitas y demás; trataba de abrir la cerradura pero con nada podía romperla

-¡Ayúdame! ¡Mione no quiere ser vendida!-las lágrimas de la niña rompían el corazón de Hermione…no la dejaría, Melanie, ni Irina ni Viviana sería violadas como ella lo fue…ellas sería mujercitas de bien, unas mujeres puras dedicadas al hombre que amaran…ellas no

-¡Ya vienen! ¡Los guardias están llegando!

Los jinetes, al escuchar la alerta, tomaron lo que pudieron y empezaron a retirarse; dos hombres vieron a Hermione y trataron de meterla, pero ella astutamente, tomo la pistola de uno de ellos y disparo al rostro de uno, cayendo muerto al suelo; el otro, entre su shock al ver como esa mujer había asesinado a su hermano a sangre fría, no percibió como Hermione tomaba las llaves de su cinturón y abrió el cerrojo, liberando a las jóvenes quienes, sin importar el gesto de Hermione, la tiraron al suelo pisándola al correr lejos del lugar; Melanie, quien estaba arrinconada hasta atrás de la jaula, no podía salir…

El que llevaba la carroza, empezó a moverla, sin notar que la gran mayoría de su mercancía había escapado…Melanie y cinco más quedaban atrapados.

Hermione trato de levantarse, pero el sujeto que reacciono la tomo de los brazos y la lanzo al suelo, pateándola con coraje y rabia…en lo que fue la entrada de la feria, los guardias llegaron a socorrer a las familias; entre ellos, Harry vio pasar a unos niños, asustados y llenos de lágrimas que corrían a la colina…a donde vivía su ángel

-¡Harry!-el heredero de Ravenclaw, Ian Lovegood, hermano mayor de Luna, llego con su pistola empuñada

-Sera mejor que vayas a la zona de comidas…tu hermano creyó ver a la muchacha que se encontraron hace siete años-Harry, cambiando la dirección de su caballo, empezó a galopar hacia donde su hermano Marcus estaba rodeando a unos jinetes…sucumbida ante unos hombres, Hermione estaba tratando de liberarse

-¡Déjame maldito bastardo!

-¡Mataste a mi hermano, mujerzuela de barrio!... ¡Te voy a follar hasta el cansancio y luego te venderé al mejor postor!... ¡Serás una esclava más en un burdel de los peor!-Harry, al reconocer el cabello de Hermione, no dudo en sacar la pistola y disparar directo al cráneo del sujeto; Hermione brinco al sentir la sangre salpicar su rostro, grito aterrada al sentir el peso del hombre caer sobre ella derramando la sangre en su corsé.

Marcus asintió a su hermano y empezó a seguir el rastro de la carroza que llevaba a los secuestrados…si tenía suerte, podía rescatarlos a todos.

Harry sujeto el cadáver del hombre lanzándolo lejos de Hermione; guardo su arma y con sus brazos la levanto…no había cambiado mucho, si acaso su pelo más decente y su cuerpo no tan escuálido, tenía más curvas y había ganado un cuerpo mucho más curveado…estaba endemoniadamente más sensual que tiempo atrás…y sus ojos, ya no se veían nublados en miedo

-¿Hermione?...ángel, todo está bien…estás a salvo-Hermione reacciono ante esa voz tan suave; frente a ella, sujetándola con fuerza y a la vez acariciando su piel, estaba el joven que le quitaba el sueño…

Tantos años soñando reencontrarse con él…sus ojos esmeraldas, más brillantes y fuertes, su rostro con toda la madurez del mundo…

-H-Harry Potter

-Es un alivio escuchar mi nombre salir de entre esos sedosos labios…hace tanto que no nos vemos ángel…esperaba buscarte mañana, en circunstancias más apropiadas para cortejarte correctamente…pero, tal como tú lo fuiste hace siete años, hoy soy yo quien vino a salvarte…-Hermione, al reconocer en donde estaba, se alejó de él asustada

-¡Melanie!...oh, por Atenea…mi niña, se llevaron a mi niña-corrió hacia el caballo de Harry y sin consideración lo monto, galopando por el camino que Marcus anteriormente había tomado.

En el mismo lugar, con el rostro en shock y el cuerpo tenso, estaba Harry, estupefacto ante las palabras de Hermione…su ángel, esa bella castaña que lo dejo embrujado…ella había continuado su vida, había tenido hijos…

-¡Maldita sea!-sin notar siquiera que al suelo estaban los jinetes secuestradores, pensó haber pateado una piedra, pero había sido la nariz de uno de ellos; furiosos consigo mismo por su ingenuidad ante esa mujer, tomo el caballo de un guardia siguiéndola…

.

.

.

Hermione galopaba y azotaba con fuerza las sogas del caballo…por su mente, pasaban los recuerdos tan atroces de sus años con ese hombre…el dolor, el llanto, las humillaciones que recibía…los golpes, la violencia con que la tomaba en la cama, queriendo desgarrar su cuerpo, tanto interna como externamente…no dejaría que su niña sufriera…prefería mil veces ser ella la que volviera al calvario de sufrir por un hombre…no su niña, no su Melanie, ni Irina, ni Viviana…ni sus pequeños trillizos tan valientes…

Escucho como relinchaban los caballos además de disparos y gritos…avanzo con mayor velocidad, hasta encontrar en un cruce de caminos la carroza donde Melanie gritaba de horror al tener a un hombre muerto sobre ella…sin pensar en nada más que rescatarla, Hermione desmonto al caballo, sin siquiera tomarse las faldas y corrió atravesando el campo de fuego…sintió algo impactando su cuerpo, pero no dejo de correr hasta Melanie, quien estaba en el suelo; tomo el torso del hombre y lo rodo fuera de Melanie, quien se lanzó llorando sobre ella

-¡Ya no quiero estar aquí! ¡Vámonos Mione!... ¡Mione!-Hermione, al tener ya entre sus brazos a la niña, fue que reparo en los disparos en sus brazos y en su pecho…la sangre caía de entre sus heridas

-V-vete…monta el caballo y vete

-¡Hermione!... ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdenme!-Hermione cayó al suelo, con sus ojos mirando el cielo oscuro…

Entre la bruma y el shock, solo pudo escuchar los gritos llamándola, como era levantada y luego el viento en su rostro…

.

.

.

Dentro de la cabaña, en la colina de los Granger, los niños estaban escondidos en el sótano, esperando a Hermione.

Escucharon pisadas y ruidos quebrándose en la sala. Erick, siendo el que tenía el arma y el único que sabía usarla subió las escaleras hasta la planta de arriba, donde estaba el recibidor, la sala y el comedor, encontrándose a unos hombres que quitaban las cosas de la mesa del comedor…con la mano temblando apunto a uno de ellos

-¡V-vallase de esta c-casa!... ¡No tenemos nada de valor! ¡A-Aléjense de esta colina ahora mismo!

-¡Patrick!-Melanie entro corriendo, con su vestido lleno de sangre y lodo; llego hasta su hermano quitándole la pistola

-¡Tenemos que ir por un doctor! ¡Le han disparado a Mione!-Harry entro a la cabaña, cargando a Hermione, quien empezaba a tener la piel pálida

-¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡Vallan por un doctor!

-¡Yo se primeros auxilios!-Irina llego corriendo, recogiendo sus faldas y parándose sobre una silla

-¡Tráiganme todas las toallas y llenen las cacerolas con agua fría y otras de agua caliente!... ¡Traigan mi caja blanca! ¡Corran!

Después de unos gritos, Irina estaba sacando las piezas de las balas de las heridas, procurando agrandar las hemorragias; sus hermanos eran quienes estaban más cerca de ella, atendiendo sus necesidades y dándoles lo que necesitaba.

Los guardias y los hermanos de Harry estaban sorprendidos; la niña, quien no pasaba de los 11 años, controlaba todas las técnicas de medicina bastante bien, todo con una facilidad y sin perder la mente…afuera, bebiendo de una botella de whisky, Harry estaba sentado mirando el pequeño pueblo; a su lado, quienes lo acompañarían como Condes cuando el ejerza lo miraban con burla

-Así que, cuéntanos Potter ¿Tu ángel está casada?

-Valla sorpresa debiste darte, compañero…yo vi seis chiquillos en esta casa, llamándola madre-Ian se río al ver los labios fruncidos de Harry; el heredero de Hufflepuff, Edward Tonks solo le servía en el vaso cada que Harry se lo mostraba; no coincidía en muchas ocasiones la forma tan cruel de burlarse de los demás

-Tu resistiéndote a muchas candidatas, y ya te robaron a tu ángel…pobre de ti

-Ya Malfoy…no debe ser fácil para él… ¿Estas bien Harry?-se bebió todo el contenido del vaso en un solo trago y luego se paro

-No me interesa si está casada…espere muchos años para encontrarla y hasta que ella no me dé una explicación no pienso retractarme de mi objetivo en este pueblo

-¿Y los niños? ¿Quieres que ella deje todo por ti?

-¿Me crees idiota Malfoy?...ninguno de ellos es nacido de su vientre, salta a la vista

-¿Y si uno de ellos es producto de aquel hombre Harry?-Edward se paró frente a Harry, encarándolo directo a sus ojos

-Yo vine por Hermione, por ella…el que tenga hijos no hace más que demostrando lo valiosa que es ella…no me importa lo que ella guarde, si ella los tiene consigo es por una buena razón…ustedes no lo entienden

-Harry nos quiere decir que el aceptara a Hermione con todo y los niños que adopto… ¿No es muy incongruente de tu parte venir a querer cortejarla, sin saber más de ella?

-¿Para qué crees que la cortejo Ian? Quiero hacer las cosas bien con ella, con el poco tiempo que la vi, no pude sacarme la espina de conocerla y saber que provoca ella en mi…han pasado siete años, pero no la saco de mis recuerdos…quiero cortejarla, que me acepte, que los seis niños que viven con ella me acepten igual

-¿Es que acaso eres idiota? ¡Eres el Heredero Primogénito del Condado de Godric Gryffindor! Las reglas del matrimonio son más duras en tus parcelas, pedazo de idiota…no podrás si quiera tenerla de prometida mucho tiempo, la Reina se enterara y la mandara a encerrar lejos de ti tan solo por no ser pura…con seis hijos a su cargo mucho menos

Malfoy tiene razón…tienes que casarte con quien sea pura, y sin hijos…a lo mucho, podrías lograr que la Reina autorice que la desposes, solo por su pasado tan trágico y siempre y cuando renuncie a los niños…no puedes pedirle eso-Harry apretó los puños, queriendo golpearlos a los tres; Ian, al estar aún sentado se recostó completamente en el césped, Draco tomo la botella de whisky y bebió, Edward puso su mano en el hombro de Harry, negando con la cabeza

-Lo mejor será que te vayas…que nos vallamos todos y regresemos a casa del alcalde, debemos dar señal de vida a nuestras familias…no perdimos ninguna vida, y tu hermano Marcus salvo a todas las víctimas del ataque

-Quiero verla, no voy a irme hasta que…-Marcus salió de la cabaña, seguido de los guardias e Irina; la niña le dio una bolsa con pan y una botella de leche

-Mi familia es humilde, no tenemos riquezas, ni nos bañamos en monedas de oro…lo poco que tenemos lo vamos a gastar en los cuidados de nuestra madre, acepte este pequeño presente en nombre de mi familia, por salvar a nuestra hermana y madre…el Señor nos comentó que son viejos amigos de nuestra madre, quisiéramos ofrecerles hospedaje; lamentablemente, todas las habitaciones disponibles las ocupamos nosotros, y las demás están sucias

-No te preocupes pequeña…en la mañana vendrá una persona junto a un doctor, revisara a tu madre y los gastos serán cubiertos por la familia Potter

-No somos pordioseros, quien quiera que usted sea, podemos pagarnos una atención médica

-¡Niña insolente! ¡Retracta tus palabras! ¡Es el Conde de Ravenclaw a quien te diriges!-un soldado tomo a Irina del pelo; la niña del susto dejo caer la bolsa, rompiendo la botella de leche y dejando rodar el pan

-¡Suelta a la niña soldado!-Harry tomo al hombre y lo empujo al suelo; tomo en brazos a Irina, quien empezó a llorar de miedo…para todos los niños, había sido la experiencia más traumática de toda su vida. Harry paso al lado de su hermano, dándole ordenes en susurros. Luego camino rumbo a la casa, cerrando la puerta, dejando atrás a los demás

-Vamos, mañana vendremos a ver cómo está la muchacha

-¿Qué tan especial es la chica?-Marcus miro directo a los ojos de Edward

-Fue la última en conocer al sujeto que mando a matar a tu hermana Edward…recuerda la amenaza que dejaron en el cuerpo de tu hermana

-Seis muertos…uno en purgatorio

-Seis mujeres fueron violadas y asesinadas por ese hombre…Hermione fue la única que sobrevivió al tormento de ese sujeto…tal vez ella pueda recordar algo al respecto de las amenazas que han caído en el país

-Estamos pasando una crisis…debemos hacer algo

…Detrás de la cabaña, el hombre de arrugas pronunciadas, dientes amarillos putrefactos con caries y rotos, con los ojos rojos y el pelo grasiento y quebrado, escuchaba toda la conversación…

Tal vez, era tiempo que interviniera en la vida de Hermione…era tiempo de pagar sus pecados…

.

.

.

Sus ojos castaños se abrieron de golpe al sentir una ventisca de aire entrar de golpe a sus pulmones; trato de levantarse pero algo en su pecho se lo impedía, trato de enfocar bien el peso extra en su cuerpo, pero solo podía ver una mancha negra

-¿Q-Quien esta…ahí?

-No te esfuerces…no voy a hacerte daño…solo eh venido a saldar mis pecados para descansar en paz

-¿E-eres ese hombre cierto? ¿El que merodea mi granja?-trataba de quitar lo que sea que le lastimaba el pecho, pero no podía con ese peso, mucho menos al estar tan débil.

Escuchó como se revolvían unas hojas, y luego algo impactando con fuerza en el suelo

-Debo irme, el Conde estará aquí en unos segundos…buena suerte, nos veremos-Hermione sintió el peso caer y la mancha destapar sus ojos; se levantó y solo vio que por su ventana una sombra caía

-¡Hermione!-Harry atravesó la puerta con rudeza; estaba bloqueada con seguro y de una patada la rompió

-U-un hombre…por la ventana-Harry se fue de la habitación, bajando hasta salir al patio, prendió una lámpara de gas y apuntaba con su pistola: ni una señal de vida salvo los patos que se dormían bajo los comederos de las vacas. Di un último vistazo y luego entro a la casa. Dejo su arma y la lámpara en la mesa, subió las escaleras, pasando cada cuarto donde dormía cada niño y viendo si seguían dormidos; al no ver ni uno despierto, camino donde Hermione lo esperaba

-No había nadie…debió correr muy rápido

-Su voz era la de un anciano…debió irse en caballo

-…lo más seguro…deberías recostarte otro rato, esta pronto a amanecer

-Tengo que preparar desayuno para ocho, eso toma tiempo-Harry gruño al escucharla mencionar una persona más

-A tu marido no le molestara encontrar el comedor vacío cuando sepa que fueron atacados

-¿Tengo marido? Deberías presentármelo, hasta donde recuerdo, era una solterona que vestiría figuras en los templos antes de morir-ambos se sonrieron con un poco de pena, Hermione solo traía un camisón hasta las pantorrillas, de seda barata y con moños en las mangas y el filo de la falda; Harry solo vestía su pantalón sin botas ni camisa ni traje

-Vamos, supongo que quieres una explicación de mi repentina maternidad

-No le encuentro caso…aun si te llegase a cortejar, no podría desposarte

-Olvide por unos segundos que eras el heredero primogénito…perdone mi error majestad, ese golpe debió afectar mi memoria-Harry avanzo unos pasos para quedar a unos poco centímetros de ella, le tomo las mejillas con sus manos, rozando su piel y recorriendo un sendero imaginario delineando todo su rostro

-…creo que por unos instantes, la falta de memoria no perjudicar a nadie…momentos de violencia provocan shock en algunas personas…incluso algunos lapsos de ausencia de memoria…sería un desperdicio…no aprovechar una oportunidad como esta ¿no es cierto Ángel?-Harry rozo sus labios con los de ella, en la fina caricia como las alas de la mariposa que rozan el viento; fue bajando sus manos, nunca despegando las llenas de su piel, rozando con fulgor la piel que podía tocar, la seda que cubría su cuerpo; se dio el derecho de recorrer su espalda, procurando recordar en sus dedos la figura de ella

-Ignorar la realidad…un pecado no es, majestad…seguir las reglas…

-No es importante…no ahora…no ahora que estas en mis brazos ángel…que estas donde debes estar-Harry la tomo de la cintura, levantándola hasta dejarla a la altura perfecta para que quedaran frente a frente y Hermione se permitiera rodear la cintura varonil con sus piernas; Harry la sostuvo, apretando con la suficiente fuerza y delicadeza para afianzar el agarre sin dejar que ella pudiera alejarse de él

-Harry…por hoy, no seas el heredero…por favor, no seas alguien que

-No ángel…solo seré un hombre que quiere cortejar a quien le roba el sueño

Y, con un último suspiro, Harry se lanzó directo a los labios de Hermione, creando un ritmo que ambos pudieran seguir pronunciando con mayor firmeza el deseo en ambas partes. Hermione afirmo el abrazo en el cuello de Harry, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con las hebras azabaches de su cabello…

Hermione trataba con firmeza dejar a un lado los recuerdos…cada sensación placentera para ella, atraía las de su pasado…cada roce de labios era un escalofrío de temor ante la memoria del desagradable hombre de su pasado…intentaba, con su corazón en la mano, borrar los recuerdos atroces…quería disfrutar, quería sentirse…pura, merecedora de un poco de afecto…

-Soy yo Hermione…soy yo quien te besa, quien está atesorando tu cuerpo como el templo de mi Dios…no olvides, mi querida castaña, que yo soy el hombre que nunca buscara dañarte

-Quiero…realmente quiero hacer esto, quiero disfrutar de una noche con quien pueda amar mi cuerpo…pero su recuerdo…Harry, aún está aquí…en las paredes, en la casa…cada mañana, cada noche…en cada centímetro de esta colina…-lagrimas desbordaron de sus ojos deteniendo su beso y recargando su frente con la de él. Harry beso su mejilla, dejando sus labios en ese lugar…con ella en sus brazos camino dentro de la habitación de ella, hasta topar con la cama

-Quiero aprovechar cada momento contigo…sé que algo más allá de encuentros en cama no podremos tener…tengo seis hijos Harry; no son de mi vientre, pero los amo y por nadie los abandonaría…pero el pensar que no podré avanzar más allá de ser una mujer más en tu cama… ¿Qué hice Harry? ¿Por qué estoy siendo castigada de esta manera?

-No Hermione…somos nosotros quienes estamos siendo castigados con tu sufrimiento, el verte llorar, el verte infeliz, el no poder darte la satisfacción de que disfrutes esta vida…

Hermione dejo sus manos en las mejillas de Harry acariciando sus pómulos un poco sonrosados por sus besos; su dedo índice delineo el contorno de sus labios, subió hacia la nariz, siguiendo la figura hasta los ojos

-Déjame hacerte feliz unas horas Hermione…permíteme convertirnos a ambos en dos personas quienes buscan perderse en el cuerpo de su amante

-Quiero Harry…hazme el amor-solo bastaron esas palabras para que ambos decidieran perderse en la añoranza de cumplir sus deseos carnales…

.

.

.

Los trillizos fueron los primeros en darse cuenta que Hermione no estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo, mucho menos con la vaca y su cría, pensando que estaba aún en reposo, se pusieron a preparar el desayuno, cuando Melanie e Irina se despertaron se asearon y luego bajaron, al ver que sus hermanos cocinaban, ellas fueron a ver a los animales, atendiendo sus necesidades: colocarles la comida, limpiarles su espacio, atender a las gallinas que no podía expulsar del todo el huevo, recogerlos y colocarlos en las cestas…ir a ver a la cría de la vaca, quien se alimentaba perfectamente.

Viviana, al estar totalmente despierta, se bajó de su cama y camino rumbo al cuarto de Hermione; empujo la puerta y esta cedió, camino agarrando con fuerza su peluche, se dirigió al lado que normalmente estaba vacío, el que daba a la ventana del cuarto y, al ver una parte de la cobija a su altura la jalo sosteniéndose para alzarse y subir a la cama. Cuando llego, se dio cuenta que había una cabeza más ancha, de pelo negro y con una espalda muy ancha que veía directamente, no podía verle el rostro, ni ver a Hermione; pero al menos le dejaba un lugar, así que tomo la cobija y se acurruco cerca de la espalda…era muy tibia, tal vez no tan suave como la de Hermione, pero trasmitía seguridad…

Harry fue abriendo los ojos al sentir una respiración en su espalda, vio a Hermione acurrucada en su pecho, lo que significaba que no era ella quien respiraba detrás suyo; con duda giro un poco su cabeza, encontrándose un peluche extraña, sus ojos de botones y con hebras de estambre como pelo, sujetado en dos coletitas…se enderezo un poco más, viendo que era la niña más chiquita de la familia quien respiraba sobre su espalda

-Maldición… ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de los jodidos seguros?...con un demonio, si me mueve la niña se dará cuenta que estoy desnudo…diablos…ni siquiera eh salido del cuerpo de Hermione…despierta ángel, despierta-Harry, al entrar en pánico hizo lo único que paso por su cabeza: empezó a soplar sobre la cabeza de la niña, queriendo sacarla de la cama con sus soplidos como si fuera un lobo feroz; la niña no se vio afectada, en cambio se acurruco más a él, poniendo de los nervios a Harry, puesto que solo las sabanas se interponían entre su piel desnudo (por no decir su culo) de la inocente niña de cuatro años…un movimiento lo distrajo…un movimiento muy sensual…

-No cariño…no te muevas así…no frente a la niña-Hermione se estaba moviendo, dando unas pequeñas vueltas moviendo su cadera y muslos, provocando por consiguiente que el miembro de Harry hiciera fricción con sus paredes internas…Harry tuvo que morderse el labio con fuerza para evitar el ronco gruñido que se formaba en su boca…

-Hermione…por Zeus, detente de una vez…tengo que salir de aquí, o sufriré un colapso… ¡mierda!-Hermione, en su estado somnoliento, poso sus labios en el pecho desnudo de Harry, entrando directamente en contacto su aliento sobre uno de los pezones de Harry…

-¿Mione? ¿Estas despierta? ¿Esta Viviana contigo?-Harry estuvo a punto de brincar del miedo al ver como la perilla giraba y las voces de dos niños se escuchaban

-Vamos a pasar…solo queremos saber si Viviana está aquí contigo-Harry no tuvo elección, debía hacer algo, o sufriría el peor bochorno de su vida con esos chiquillos…tomo la cobija y los tapo a ambos, hasta la cabeza, jalo a Hermione de tal manera que su cabello largo (Gracias Dioses) quedara en su rostro, así que se cubrió don él, como pudo la sostuvo y dio la vuelta, siendo él quien diera la espalda a la puerta

-¿Mione? ¿Te sientes mal?-Harry, con las mejillas rojas a más no poder, se tuvo que tragar su orgullo varonil…

-E-estoy bien…aquí esta

-¿Quién está?... ¿Y porque hablas así? ¿Te duele la garganta?-la cobija se vio jaloneada, pero la mano de Harry lo evito

-E-estoy bien…Viviana está aquí

-Bueno…entonces seguiremos con los quehaceres…buscaremos a tu amigo ese

-Yo digo que lo dejemos afuera de la casa… ¿Lo viste? Si no estabas nosotros y Mione no hubiera estado herida, seguro se lanzaba encima de ella... ¡No le quitaba los ojos del escote! ¡Semejante pervertido!

-Tienes razón Charles…vámonos, yo tengo hambre

-Yo también Patrick-la puerta se cerró y los pasos dejaron de escucharse…Harry saco la cabeza de la cobija y al no ver a nadie en la habitación saco de lleno toda la cara…

¡Qué vergüenza había pasado! ¡Simular la voz de una mujer!... ¡Y esos mocosos había visto el vistazo que hizo al escote de Hermione!

-¿Harry?-los ojos de Hermione se iban abriendo poco a poco

-Joder ángel…si te hubieras levantado unos minutos antes-Hermione parpadeo confundida, luego, ignorando la presencia de Viviana quien también estaba despertándose, se levantó dejando deslizar la cobija y las sabanas de su cuerpo, revelando la desnudez de sus senos y se estiro como un pequeño gatito…Harry trago con fuerza; aún seguían unidos y ella se estaba estirando con toda naturalidad, sin importar su desnudez

-Pase una linda noche Harry, gracias por tu paciencia, por demostrarme todo el amor del mundo…Hermione se agacho para besarlo en los labios

-H-Hermione…n-no podemos…e-esta…

-Realmente es todo un nuevo mundo el sexo…-Hermione, con movimientos sutiles, quiso iniciar una nueva ronda entre ellos…hasta que su vista localizo una mirada somnolienta a un lado de Harry

-¿Qué haces Mione?

-¡Viviana!-Hermione se enderezo de golpe, sin medir su fuerza cayo de bruces en el suelo de habitación…lastimando el miembro de Harry con ese movimiento tan brusco, por lo que él se fue de lado contrario a la niña, sujetándose con la cobija a su gran amigo de toda la vida

-¿¡Q-que haces aquí!?

-No podía dormir…quería escuchar un cuento, tengo sueños muy feos…son los hombres de ayer, Mione-Hermione tomo la sabana que colgaba de la cama, gateo enrollándose la sabana; cuando llego a donde estaba la niña, la tomo en sus brazos, pegando el rostro de la niña a la sabana, cubriéndole todo el cuerpo

-V-vamos a bañarnos pequeña…tenemos mucho que hablar-con la niña en brazos hizo malabares para mantener la sabana en su lugar, se fijó en Harry quien estaba mordiendo la almohada mientras lanzaba maldiciones al aire. Salió de la habitación dejando tras de sí al moreno

-H-Harry…voy a tomar un baño…

-Espérame…voy contigo-Hermione refuto en seguida, pero solo una mirada de Harry basto para callarla

-Comienza a bañar a la Señorita Viviana…las alcanzo en unos momentos-Harry se enderezo sobre la cama, dejando resbalar las colchas, demostrando su pecho recalcando la marca distintiva de su noble procedencia

-Pero Harry…

-¡Sí! Vamos Mione, tienes que hacer lo que él te dice…la Señora de la feria dice que quien te corteja tiene la última palabra-el rostro de la niña se volvió serio, repitiendo las palabras dichas por la mujer del día anterior como si fueran los sacramentos impartidos en la educación Sagrada

-Ya la has escuchado Hermione-se levantó, tomando su camisa y poniéndosela, sujetando la colcha a su cintura y acercándose a la castaña

-Mi palabra es la última…voy a juntar mi ropa, tu bañaras y pondrás presentable a esta hermosa damita…-la niña se rio mientras aplaudía con emoción

-Y luego, tu y yo, nos daremos un baño…ya sabes, necesitas un masaje para destensar tus músculos

-¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal Mione?

-¡N-no!...vamos Viviana, que aquí el caballero debe ponerse presentable si quiere ejercer la autoridad que un cortejo implica. Hermione salió al pasillo, doblo hacia la izquierda, a la última puerta del corredor. Dentro, se encontraba la tina de metal de grandes dimensiones, junto a una gran repisa con varias botellitas, jabones y demás accesorios útiles para ella y los niños. Cada uno, tenía una porción de las repisas junto a sus objetos personales

-Viviana, estuvo mal que entraras a mi habitación sin llamarme primero

-Es que estaba muy asustada…no te enojes conmigo, tenía mucho miedo…esos hombres me asustaron mucho-la niña empezó a hipar, dejando caer lágrimas y tapándose la carita con sus manos

-Lo sé mi amor…escucha, mi niña hermosa; la vida no es tan dulce como lo dijo la Señora de ayer…pero no por eso, usted, mi pequeña damita, se va a privar de las hermosas cosas que nuestro pueblo ofrece. Cuando llegue tu momento podrás salir a recorrer el pueblo tu sola, podrás visitar las tiendas de moda que tanto te gustas, iras a la librería y compraras tus libros. Caminaras por la plaza, iras a la tienda de los dibujantes y le vas a pedir a la Señorita Wheaton que te enseñe a usar las hojas y diferentes tintas para diseñar la ropa que siempre nos dibujas en la madera…podrás salir con tus hermanos, podrás tener la oportunidad de encontrar un muchacho que pueda cortejarte, o tal vez dos o más…te enamoraras y querrás formar una familia…-Hermione le acaricio los cabellos negros, tocando con ternura la cabeza de la pequeña niña y besando sus mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto

-Mi niña, usted no puede temer siempre de personas así…no quiero que en su corazón se forme una coraza para evitar el miedo, pero tampoco es mi deseo el que usted, pequeña damita, sea una señorita con miedos e inseguridades, sin poder disfrutar de las grandezas de este pueblo

-¿No está mal que tenga miedo?-Hermione negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole con mucho amor y besando sus manitas, retirándolas posteriormente con sus propias manos

-Muchas veces el miedo es el tener valor…teme a todo lo que quieras, solo no dejes que la razón nuble tu mente…siempre tendrás a alguien que te proteja y que te apoye, tal vez tus hermanos y yo no seamos eternos, pero conocer en un tiempo futuro a gente te querrá y te amara, y podrá protegerte cuando nosotros ya no tengamos la fuerza ni la opción…vamos, mi hermosa niña, te pondré muy hermosa…quizás, vengan a visitarnos la familia del caballero

-¿Quién es él?-Hermione le fue retirando la batita de dormir, dejándola en un camisón largo hasta el suelo, que en su momento le perteneció a sus hermanas, con encajes, moños y listones

-Es una persona muy importante del Condado de Gryffindor

-¿Por eso dormía contigo? Debe ser muy importante para que le permitieras compartir tu lecho, Mione…la Señora de la feria dice que…

-Si…mejor vamos a bañarnos Viviana…por cierto ¿Podrías guardar el secreto?, sería de muy mala educación el que divulgaras mis actos de mi habitación

-Está bien…-Hermione se desvistió, lleno la tina con el agua que se juntaba en una gran poza detrás de la puerta del balcón; Viviana se metió dentro de la bañera con una botella de champo y un jabón envuelto en un papel lustre. Con varias cubetas, la castaña lleno la bañera, mientras vertía la botella que Viviana sostenía; tomo de la repisa la esponja de fibra amarilla y dos toallitas esponjosas, muy pequeñas, del tamaño practico para limpiar cuerpo.

Estando las dos en condiciones para comenzar el baño, Viviana se posiciono de tal manera que Hermione podía tallar su espalda, brazos y demás cuerpo; la niña, con la emoción de su primera experiencia en una festividad como la del día anterior, dio rienda suelta a todo lo que no había podido comentar

-La Señora de la feria dice que las damas debemos cuidarnos las unas y las otras, guardando nuestros secretos entre nosotras mismas, incluso los más oscuros, perversos y pecaminosos…nos contaba que una vez, haya en la parcela donde vive, una señora llego a relatar que su esposo había incumplido sus votos matrimoniales, ¡Eso es una barbaridad! ¡Yo no lo creía posible!...y luego nos dijo que esa señora, le conto a ella y a las otras damas, que su esposo le había llegado de un viaje muy largo, con un hijo que no había nacido de su vientre ¡Que escandalo se había hecho!...

La mayor, se río ante la facilidad de la pequeña de demostrar sus emociones…

Ese era su propósito, su lugar en esta vida: no dejaría que nada les pasara a sus pequeños…los defendería sería, ella quien los guiaría por un buen camino…no permitiría que se les arrebatara el derecho de la vida…no importaba que sacrificios hiciera.

.

.

En el pueblo, en una de las salidas de la plaza, había una casa al final de la calle. Una mansión era la mejor descripción; con un estilo muy particular, se alzaba sobre bases de ladrillo rojo una imponente construcción de dos pisos. La fachada de la mansión, constituía en un recibidor con el frente más alargado a las paredes de la misma fachada, adornado este con un techo de teja negra. La puerta, de madera barnizada se lucia con un vistoso juego de distintos estilos y colores de vidrios. Cuatro escalones de piedra conducían a este pequeño recibidor y consecuentemente, a la entrada del recinto.

Desde fuera se distinguía el inmueble debido a la peculiaridad de la diferencia de material entre los dos pisos: el de abajo, al ser de ladrillo mientras que el superior, relucía por un material parecido al cemento, de color hueso, delineando cada contorno de las ventanas y secciones con madera, en ese piso, resaltaban dos balcones techados en teja de ventanales amplios, tanto en el frente como en la parte trasera de la casa; a los lados, un balcón de la misma estructura en cada flanco (izquierdo y derecho).

Para ser las primeras horas del alba, en la mansión se veía mucho movimiento de las mujeres; algunas iban entrando, con capas largas que cubrían sus esponjosos vestidos, desde sus peinados hasta sus zapatillas, de colores opacos como el gris, café o verde bandera; quienes salían, cargaban cajas muy bien decoradas, con listones de chiffon y papel blanco, de grandes tamaños y pequeñas dimensiones; circulares, cuadrada y rectangulares, altas, bajas, anchas y delgadas.

En la entrada, adornando el techo triangular de teja, colgaba un letrero con letras pintadas en negro: Madame Malkin: Casa de Modas y Etiqueta.

Dentro, lo primero que se apreciaba era un aparador donde una jovencita anotaba los pedidos y otras los cobraban, caminando hacia el fondo, un telón cubría la zona de venta, prueba y hechuras. La segunda planta, era donde se encontraban las mujeres cuya visita era la más importante del día

-¡Condesa! ¡Luce espectacular con ese tono de verde olivo!-la mujer, dueña del comercio, miraba maravillada a la mujer pelirroja quien estaba sobre la plataforma, rodeada a medio flanco por espejos. Madame Malkin, una mujer de 47 años, soltera, cuya vida giraba en torno a su tienda y sus dos sobrinas, era de pelo negro con ojos brillantes y verdes opacos.

Alrededor de la sala, estaban varias mujeres sentadas en cómodos sillones de madera, forrados con telas preciosas y floreadas.

La Condesa de Gryffindor se observaba: el vestido era muy hermosos, un estilo que no se acostumbraba en sus parcelas. No era amplio de la zona de las caderas; se ajustaba al torso y pecho, con un cuello alto y mangas adheridas a la piel de sus finos brazos, con el encaje de color blanco alrededor de sus muñecas. De la cadera hacia el suelo, la falda tenía una caída fluida, con un vuela moderado. El filo de la falda era decorado con bordados rococó de hilos brillantes en verdes oscuros, contrastando con la tela de textura seca y rígida. Unos dos dedos hacia arriba, se tejían dos filas de listón chiffon negro. Lo maravilloso e innovador del vestido, era el adorno vistoso de la espalda: donde terminaba su espalda, se alzaba una moltura adornada en un gran moño de la misma tela y color, mientras el vuelo del vestido se ampliaba, y del moño caían caireles de listones negros. A juego, se adornaba un sombrero ajustado a su cabeza de color verde b, de tipo militar, con unos adornos florales en pasta francesa blanca. Los guantes, eran tejidos en bordados de hilos brillantes negros con un patrón muy importante para ella

-Su Majestad, estos guantes son un pedido por parte del Conde de Slytherin, como obsequio de agradecimiento por aceptar el honor de ser los padrinos de su segundo nieto-la modista le tendió una caja forrada en papel verde brilloso con un moño plateado, dentro, entre una cama de telas suaves y finas, reposaban los guantes con el patrón del escudo de la casa noble de los Evans: una espada como vara de soporte en una balanza

-Que hermosos detalle…querida Luna, tu padre en ley es muy detallista, sabe cómo convencer a una mujer para que haga sus deseos

-Me lo dirás a mí, querida amiga, que yo eh estado con el Conde más de lo que te imaginas, bajo el yugo de su deseo-Narcissa Malfoy, abrió su abanico de caratula frontal enmarcada en hilos de plata, con la hoja decorada con el escudo de sus tierras, agitándolo levemente con movimientos de muñeca sutiles, delicados pero agresivos, escondiendo su rostro detrás del mismo, asemejando una postura sumisa y avergonzada; las risas femeninas inundaron el salón, mientras la modista invitaba a las demás damas a probarse las nuevas modas.

Luna Malfoy-Lovegood, Maya de Slytherin, frotaba con amor su vientre mientras su mano derecha acariciaba los cabellos rubios de su heredero primogénito, quien descansaba sobre su pecho, con el sueño agitando sus ojitos

-Estoy ansiosa esperando a mi hijo…mi amado Remus y yo ansiamos poder sostener a nuestro pequeño, tantos intentos, han provocado en nuestros corazones la inquietud y el miedo-Luna detuvo el movimiento sobre la cabeza de su hijo, y la extendió a tomar la mano de su muy amiga Nymphadora Lupin-Tonks, la hermosa duquesa, esposa del Duque Remus John Lupin, con su vientre gestando al no nato de 8 meses.

-Mi querida amiga…te ruego tengas fe en quien te ha protegido tantos años…evócate a Hestia, ella me salvo cuando creí perder a mi amado Hiato-Luna beso la mejilla de su hijo

-Ten Fé, Nymphadora…solo así, ten por segura que podrás ayudar a tu hijo, solo así podrás…-el rostro de Nymphadora se contrajo, mientras sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y sus rodillas se fueron debilitando, Luna sintió como sus zapatillas se resbalaban en la maderada del piso, bajo los ojos a la par que Nymphadora, viendo que entre ellas, se expandía un charco de agua

-¡Criatura de la Diosa! ¡Muchacha vas a parir!-Narcissa y Andrómeda se levantaron corriendo, mientras la modista llamaba a gritos a sus sobrinas; Miranda y Leila sujetaron a Nymphadora, mientras la madre de Luna, Amada, la ayudo con el niño quien se sobresaltó ante los gritos

-¡Por el gran Zeus! ¡Llamen a mi hijo, den aviso a la familia Lupin! ¡Llamen al cochero y alisten el carruaje!-Narcissa y Andrómeda llevaba caminando a la mujer, quien sollozaba al sentir las contracciones

-¡Deténganse! ¡No la muevan!-una de las sobrinas de la moditas, Esmeralda, señalo con miedo el vestido azul celeste de Nymphadora: una mancha de sangre

-¡No! ¡Oh mi Divos no te lleves a este hijo también!

-¡Llamen a la partera!-Luna se asomó entre las mujeres de la tienda, mientras las demás trataban de llevar a Nymphadora a la planta superior

-¡Ella no está disponible! ¡Llevan en cama las tres parteras!

-¡La muchacha de la colina!... ¡Ella le hace de partera para los animales, algo debe de saber!

-¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Tráiganla!-la puerta se azoto, mientras Remus Lupin y James Potter miraban espantados el caos en el comercio

-¡Señora, guíeme con la muchacha de la colina!-la señora, una mujer de edad avanzada salió corriendo, mientras James la seguía. Una vez fuera, la señora fue montada en un caballo, mientras los hijos de James y el heredero del Condado de Ravenclaw la seguían…

.

.

.

-No tenías que acompañarnos, entre los chicos y yo, podemos con las compras

-Deja de insistir y termina de comprar…no me agrada dejar a las damas en casa solas sin alguien capaz de cuidarlas

-Están los animales, ellos protegen mejor que cien hombres con espadas-Charles se paró entre ambos jóvenes, con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos flameantes ante Harry

-¿Estás en tu cordura, jovencito? ¡Animales guardianes! ¡Animales de granja! ¡Que blasfemia!

-¡Si tanto te causa risa, bien puedes largarte de nuestra granja, patán!-Erick lanzo una patada a la espinilla de Harry, mientras le sacaba la lengua y se paraba detrás de Hermione, quien tapo su boca con sus manos, a la par que el vendedor de la carne

-¡Mocoso!

-¡Harry! ¡No te pongas a la par de ellos!...chicos, vallan por mi encargo de semillas, veremos qué tanta suerte tenemos este año para sembrar café-los trillizos miraron a Harry antes de aceptar la orden

-Menudos mocosos infames… ¿¡No pudiste reprenderlos!?

-Te burlaste de nuestros guardianes-Hermione tomo su bolsa de piel llena de carne y pago al vendedor, se dio la vuelta, caminando al puesto de semillas, al lado de la plazoleta de la Fuente

-Para ellos, la granja es lo mejor de la vida, procura medir tus comentarios al respecto de mi hogar, no todos tenemos todo

-Mira a quien se lo dices-Hermione estiro su mano, llegando a tocar la mejilla de Harry, delineando el contorno que dividía su piel y el inicio de su pelo; Harry la miro fijamente, mientras con sus manos rodeaba la cintura delgada de la castaña

-No es usted, al único al cual le duele no poder avanzar en este sendero, majestad…quizás, en algún punto, nos volvamos a encontrar

-Preferiría…-el azotar de las pesuñas equinas alerto a Harry y Hermione; los trillizos dejaron caer sus compras y se acercaron corriendo hasta llegar frente a la castaña; Harry se coló hasta al frente al reconocer a su padre

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Es ella, Majestad! ¡La muchacha de la colina!-Hermione se puso tensa, hasta que reconoció a quien hace siete años la salvo

-¡¿Hermione?!

-¡Señor James! ¿¡Que…!?

-¡No hay tiempo padre! ¡Nymphadora peligrada a cada segundo que pasa!-James bajo del caballo caminando a Hermione

-Ayúdame, la duquesa de la parcela esta en labor de parto y las parteras…

-Están en cama… ¿Quiere que yo…? ¡No puedo! ¡Yo ayudo a las vacas, no a las mujeres!

-¡Muchacha, es la Duquesa de esta parcela la que peligra! ¡Tú deber con estas tierras es servir a sus majestades ante todo!-Hermione reconoció a la señora que cabalgaba entre la comitiva, así que solo asintió.

James la monto en el caballo con él, dando la vuelta y emprendiendo el camino de regreso a la casa de modas, seguidos de los demás.

Harry y los trillizos se quedaron en la plaza, sin saber que había pasado.

.

.

.

Hermione subió las escaleras de la mansión corriendo, hasta llegar donde varias mujeres estaban alrededor de la puerta, orando en cantos. James la empujo dentro de la habitación cerrando con llave.

La castaña vio como en el cuarto, estaban las hermanas Potter el vestido de forro blanco, sin las pantaletas

-Muchacha, ayuda a mi hija…te daremos lo que desees…pero por favor…

-…lo hare…preparen agua caliente, agua fría y toallas-Hermione, se colocó entre las piernas de Nymphadora, colocando su brazo entre ambas rodillas…no estaba bien preparada para alumbrar, debían esperara…

.

.

-¿¡Porque no puede estar Remus!? ¡No puedo hacer esto sola!

-¡No digas tonterías Dora! ¡Es una blasfemia el que un hombre presencie un parto!-Miranda y Leila estaban limpiando el rostro sudado de Dora

-¿Quién es tu Dios?-Hermione llego con una cuenca de plata llena de agua

-D-Deméter…mi familia rinde el culto a Deméter-Hermione coloco la cuenca entre las piernas de la muchacha

-Bueno…es oportuno-Hermione salió, Lily y Andrómeda intentaban calmar el rostro lleno de pavor de la Duquesa

-Mi niña, no debes temer nada…ya pronto tendrás a tu pequeño tesoro, así que debes ser fuerte

-Necesito a Remus…no puedo hacer esto sola…por favor-Andrómeda entendía el dolor y el miedo de su hija: este era el tercer embarazo de su hija, los dos anteriores terminaron antes de los nueve meses, en temporadas donde Remus estaba de viaje o se encontraba lejos del hogar de ambos, por lo cual, ambos habían tomado la decisión de pasar el embarazo de Dora en las tierras del Oeste, cerca del mar, colindando con una de las tierras del Duque Longbotton y del Conde Lovegood…

-Bien…no debe alterarse mi Señora, puesto que si usted actúa con miedo ante lo que su Diosa le está ofreciendo, es una señal de negación al regalo y se le será apartado…debe superar esta prueba usted sola, puesto que a quien usted alaba es conocida por su amor materno ajeno a todo lo demás-Hermione entro con unas espigas de trigo, mientras recitaba unos cantos, fue deshaciendo las espigas en el agua. Cuando hubo terminado con todas las espigas, la coloco al lado de Dora

-Es necesario que la pongamos en posición para alumbrar a su Heredero Primogénito

-¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres, jovencita de pueblo?! ¡Eres una profanadora de enseñanzas Sangradas!

-Para su información, por este camino pasan muchas peregrinaciones, a las cuales doy asilo, y en recompensa no me dan monedas: me otorgan los conocimientos de sus ritos…si es de su agrado, confíen en mí, si no, absténganse a la probabilidad de insultar a su Diosa…está usted muy lejos de su templo

-¡¿Cómo osas hablarle de esa manera a una Maya?! ¡Eres una insolente muchacha de campo, ignorante y soberbia!

-¡Miranda, si tus comentarios no serán más que críticas y groserías a quien está dando un techo a este bebe, sal en este instante! ¡No es momento para que comiences una de tus escenas!-Miranda, con los ojos echando chispas, salió dando un fuerte portazo

-Madre, ha sido usted muy injusta con mi hermana…no comparto sus comentarios, pero si sus dudas y preocupaciones al respecto de los cantos realizados por esta desconocida, la Duquesa Lupin ha perdido dos herederos y sería muy trágico…

-¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo!...tu, muchacha, por favor continua…pareces la única cuerda en estos momentos-Andrómeda corrió con la mirada a Leila, quien obedientemente salió, en la habitación solo quedaron Lily, Luna, Narcissa Andrómeda y la doncella de confianza, Maira

-Debemos ponerla en posición…voy a colocar esta agua bajo ella…así la Diosa sabrá que este heredero será puesto a su voluntad, el trigo es símbolo de ella

-T-te lo agradezco… ¡AAAhhh!-entre Luna, Narcissa y Maira la enderezaron; Lily y Andrómeda le abrieron las piernas y Hermione coloco el cuenco de agua a una distancia prudente del conducto de parto…

.

-¿Qué esperaban que hiciera Andrómeda? ¿Correr a quien le está dando techo a su futuro nieto?...Miranda, desde que llegamos has estado de una conducta muy reprochable, estas poniendo en vergüenza a tu familia…mi relación con Remus es muy valiosa, pero por razones como estas en cualquier momento tanto Theodore y Remus pueden dejar los acuerdos comerciales que tenemos…se más prudente hija-Marcus tenia abrazadas a sus hermanas, quienes lloraban sobre el regazo de su hermano

-No era intensión de mis hermanas faltar a nuestros acuerdos con las familias, padre, te pido no las reprendas…

-…lo siento, esta situación me dejo con los nervios muy alterados-James se hinco al lado de ambas, esperando que voltearan a verlo

-¿Qué tiene esa muchacha que es tan especial para ti? ¿Acaso fue alguna de tus muchas amantes? ¿Fue tu predilecta en estas tierras?-los ojos de Miranda destilaban furia y dolor; Leila se mantenía acobijada en el regazo de su hermano

-Miranda, por favor mide tus comentarios…y no, ella no es mi querida ni nada de ese índole…ella fue quien, hace muchos años, nos brindó el techo para que curáramos a tu hermano de un muerte segura…ella curo a tu hermano, gracias a ella está vivo…-el fuerte grito de Nymphadora le crispo los nervios a todos los que aguardaban en la planta baja, Remus llevaba más de ocho tazas de té, y casi una botella de whisky.

El comercio estaba cerrado, las sobrinas de la modista, paseaban brindando té, galletas y licor

-¿¡Qué demonios fue lo que sucedió padre!? ¡Llegaste, tomaste a Hermione y te largaste!

-¡Harry Potter! ¡Respeta a tu padre, jovencito!... ¿¡Que son esas fachas!? ¡Retírate a donde nos hospedamos y tomate un baño!

-Pero Nanny yo…

-¡No me respondas y ve!-la mujer, tomo su abanico y le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza a Harry, quien no tuvo más opción que hacer lo que le ordenaban; los trillizos se quedaron agazapados en una esquina, escondidos

-¿Ustedes quiénes son?

-Los hijos de la muchacha… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Q-queremos saber para que se llevó ese hombre a nuestra madre-Erick fue quien se paró frente a todos

-Mi esposa está en labor de parto, necesitábamos ayuda

-Entonces deje de preocuparse, hombre

-Nuestra madre es la mejor

.

Hermione, estaba bañando en el cuenco a la criatura, quien lloraba con mucha vitalidad. Recito una plegaria y un pequeño canto, luego corto el cordón y con una toalla que tenía colgada de su cintura lo limpio, sin sacarlo del cuenco; las pequeñas migajas del trigo se adherían en su piel, limpiando la sangre de su suave piel

-Gracias…gracias muchacha, eres la bendición que tanto pedíamos-Andrómeda se acercó a ver a su nieto, y entre lágrimas, salió a dar la nueva buena; Hermione, luego de terminar el tiempo obligatorio bañando al bebe en esa agua, lo acerco a Nymphadora, sin embargo, entre tanta emoción no se percataban de la situación con la madre: su piel amarrilla, sus labios agrietados y su soltura no eran buena señal

-Srta. Malfoy, sostenga a la criatura…debemos apurarnos…que Prometeo nos brinde la ayuda que a nuestros antepasados dio-Hermione con ayuda de las mujeres restantes, curo las heridas de parto, así como le administro ciertas infusiones necesarias…ahora, el que despertara y su salud mejorara quedaba en manos de Nymphadora.

.

.

.

Cuando Hermione dio el visto bueno, tanto la madre como el pequeño fueron trasportados a la casa del Alcalde donde les esperaba un médico profesionista de la ciudad vecina.

La castaña, en compañía de sus trillizos, regresó a la granja en la colina, donde los esperaban tres damitas ansiosas y preocupadas. Harry no pudo despedirse de ella, su padre lo necesitaba para tener que ordenar todo el itinerario del viaje debido a la sorpresa de su ahijado. Por lo tanto, su hermana y él, autorizados por los padres, decidieron festejar en el pueblo el bautizo del pequeño, realizarían la fiesta de presentación en dos días y luego partirían al templo de Deméter, a ofrecer el pago debido por la salud del pequeño heredero y la madre. El tiempo para hablar con Hermione se hacía más corto cada vez…

En la noche, cuando todo se normalizo, Remus presento ante todos los que esperaban ansiosos por conocer a su hijo, al heredero Theodore Lupin I, quien sacaba sonrisas en todas las mujeres; Nymphadora, a pesar de su estado delicado, no quitaba un ojo de encima de su hijo; por lo que la madre y el hijo estaban en la sala de la mansión, muy bien acomodados en una gran cama, con una cesta de mimbre, una de las cuales Hermione hacía para sus ventas.

Cuando la cena en honor a la familia Lupin inicio, Harry se escapó por la puerta trasera, corriendo rumbo a la colina, donde, debajo de un olivo en las faldas de la colina, esperaba sentada Hermione, tapada con una capa remendada con trozos de telas variopintos, sujetando de una mano, una cesta. Cuando Harry llegó hasta ella, la levanto y se dejó guiar por ella, caminando al río debajo del puente. Conversaban sobre el pequeño, sobre el papel tan brillante que ejerció la castaña en el parto, el cómo las mujeres quedaron sorprendidas ante la naturaleza de Hermione en la situación…

Al llegar al río, Hermione se sentó, procedió a quitarse las sandalias y metió los pies dentro del agua, Harry la miraba sentado tras ella, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su espalda debajo de su pecho. Ambos conversaron un buen tiempo, llegando a contarse sobre cosas sin sentido y lo que les importaba.

Al salir la bruma de la madrugada, Hermione se levantó, desato su capa y poco a poco se fue desnudando, retirándose su vestido, su ropa interior y sus pantaletas, todo sin quitar la mirada de los ojos esmeraldas de Harry; cuando termino, se dio la vuelta, caminando al río, que solo quienes conocían de él, sabían que justo debajo del puente nacía un yacimiento de agua termal, no tan profundo pero lo suficiente para disfrutar de un momento relajados en el agua medicinal.

Hermione sonrió a Harry, extendió las manos y lo llamo; no falto más, el peli negro se desnudó con velocidad, caminando hasta llegar a la poza, quedando frente a la castaña

-Usted menciono una sola noche

-A veces, Señorita Granger, la palabra de un hombre debe quebrarse…cuando el juicio esta nublado por los encantos femeninos, principalmente-Hermione paso los brazos por el cuello de él, rodeándolo, abrazándolo y pegándose a él; entrelazo sus piernas con las de él, mientras las manos de Harry peinaban los rizos de ella

-Nunca respondió a nuestra duda al respecto de su relación con…

-Compro la granja a mis padres, yo estaba incluida dentro del paquete…no era mi prometido, ni mi esposo por defecto…sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo nunca de adjuntarse responsabilidades maritales conmigo-Harry dejo de lado su rostro tranquilo, y se tornó serio

-… ¿Por qué no lo reporto a las autoridades de su pueblo? ¿O al Conde Lovegood directamente? A diferencia de los demás, incluyendo a mi padre, el es alguien muy sabio, con el sentido de la justicia y la equidad

-Usted vive en la ignorancia que otorga una cuna de oro…mis padres me vendieron, ese hombre tenía pleno derecho sobre mí…además, ¿Quién podría creerme? ¿Quién dudaría de la palabra de un hombre como él?

-¿Y porque no alejarse de todo esto? Pudo huir a otro pueblo o refugiarse en un santuario, en un templo…usted tiene un cuadro o escultura de cada Dios de nuestro país…incluso de otros a los cuales yo desconocía

-¿Es fácil decirlo no? Huir, olvidarse de todo y buscar mi libertad…-Hermione dejo a los patos y se levantó, caminando donde los caballos, quienes al sentir su aura tan triste se estaban descontrolando, relinchando cada vez más fuerte, asustando a los demás animales

-Yo era joven, sin dinero, sin educación, sin ninguna habilidad salvo llorar por pena y dolor…la realidad es esta, Mi Señor, quien deja atrás su casa no encuentra fácil una nueva vida; hoy en día ya nadie abre sus puertas tan fácilmente, ya no te dejan trabajar en cualquier cosa, te repudian al saber tu origen o te quieren para ser una concubina de un señor insatisfecho con su mujer…el huir de esta, mi casa, era algo que no podía hacer: para nosotros, los simples humanos, es tan difícil dejar nuestras comodidades, dejar el "bienestar" que creamos, huir nunca nos satisface, siempre estamos con la sombra del pasado, reprochándonos el no buscar más opciones sin dejar nuestra vida, nuestra zona de confort…usted la tendría más fácil, podría llegar a donde quisiera y reconstruir una vida, tiene educación, sabe vivir de sí mismo, sabe defenderse y, seamos sinceros, es apuesto como si Afrodita hubiera dado bendiciones a sus padres para tener una reflejo suyo en esta tierra…pero para alguien como yo, deshonrada, sucia, olvidada y de cuerpo mallugado por manos impuras, ¿Qué puede deparar el destino fuera de mi colina? ¿Cómo sobreviviría sin nadie quien me acobijara? ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí, si al huir, nadie me quisiera ayudar? Ya nadie se quiere apiadar, ya nadie quiere más responsabilidades…la caridad es solo una ilusión, ya no es la realidad de traer a su seno a los que cargan aunque sea la más pequeña tristeza, ahora todo el ofrecer una peniques, pan y las mantas roídas por las ratas…haber huido, Mi Señor, solo hubiera provocado que mi corazón se hundiera en la soledad, en mi tristeza y en mi olvido…después de todo, somos animales que necesitan de otros para sobrevivir, nadie supera obstáculos solos…aunque tenga la fuerza de los titanes, la sabiduría de Atenea, ni la belleza de Afrodita…

-¿Aún se siente sola?

-Todos los días…a pesar de tener a mis pequeños con migo yo…bajo al pueblo, veo las familias, los niños, el cortejo a las damas…a las parejas de años juntos, tomarse con tanto amor en sus abrazos mientras almuerzan bajo los olivos…pido respuestas al Olimpo, pido la verdad del porque mis padres me dejaron…me pregunto ¿Qué belleza albergaban esas tierras, para dejarme con ese demonio?, me pregunto, cuando es tan grande el peso de la soledad, ¿Por qué no tengo a nadie más que me limpie mis mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas?

-Siento el haberte juzgado sin saber tu tragedia…siento más el haberme ido y no despedirme de ti…quería llevarme algo más que vagas imágenes tuyas que mi ojos guardaron en mis momentos delirantes…en tantos momentos llegue a pensar que eras solo un espejismo-con sutileza, sin querer espantarla, rodeo la cintura de ella, acercándola a su cuerpo, mientras recargaba su barbilla en el pelo de ella, aspirando la vainilla de su esencia. Hermione, al sentir la tranquilidad que desprendía la piel de Harry, se permitió llorar…

.

.

En la sala, Nymphadora miraba con tristeza a Lily y a su madre, mientras Luna se llenaba de la brisa que le ofrecía el movimiento del abanico

-¿No pueden ayudarla? Debe haber algo que…

-Las reglas son claras, mi preciosa niña…una Maya puede ser cualquier mujer, siempre y cuando su vientre quede intacto de semillas ajenas a las del heredero primogénito

-¡Pero no son sus hijos! ¡Son completamente…!

-Están registrados bajo su apellido…lo lamento querida, pero no podemos ayudarla…si no renuncia a esos niños, Harry no podrá desposarla

-Las leyes de matrimonio son rígidas cual mármol…la Reina jamás permitiría tal escándalo en nuestra familia…mi corazón se entristece, mi hijo ha encontrado lo que en sueños, tantos años lo atormento y ahora…

-Muchas veces, la vida no alumbra todo los amores…el corazón de Harry debe estar llorando…-Luna abrazo a Lily, tratando de calmar el llanto desolado que salía de sus labios…

* * *

Creo que me quedo muy triste, pero a decir verdad, estoy satisfecha. Quizás no les grade a muchos, pero esta historia en realidad es lo que más puro me ha salido, es cien por ciento lo que mi cabecita creo y lo estoy relatando como así lo imaginaba.

En fin, ojala sea lo que esperaban.

Dudas, comentarios, criticas, tomatazos, todos es recibido…y digo recibido, porque llegan las notificaciones a la bandeja de entrada, Que los acepte, ignore y los manda muy lejos es otra cosa ;).

Saludos!

P.d.: Si alguien es maestro o está estudiando para ello, ¡Felicidades! La docencia es una de las carreras más bonitas de esta vida.


End file.
